Llamando a la Tierra
by Mireyan
Summary: Conquistar la Tierra debería ser pan comido para unos despiadados y sanguinarios alienígenas. Sobrevivir a ella y sus habitantes quizás no tanto. (Aliea AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, pertenece a Level 5. La vida es dura.

**Llamando a la Tierra**

**Prólogo**

* * *

Enhorabuena, ha adquirido usted la nave Modelo GS-0010. En este manual le enseñaremos su correcto funcionamiento y le asesoraremos ante cualquier duda que pueda surgir.

Página 1-2: La nave y sus componentes

Página 2-3: Iniciando la nave

Página 3-6: Despegue y modo vuelo

Página 6-8: El aterrizaje. Maniobras.

Página 9: Qué hacer en caso de emergencia. Consejos y oraciones.

Página 10-12: Extras y equipamiento de la nave.

Página 13-14: Resolución de problemas frecuentes.

Página 15: Información clasificada. Solo personal autorizado.

**Página 13. Resolución de problemas frecuentes**

**La nave no arranca ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?**

Compruebe que haya suficiente combustible en su nave. Compruebe que haya girado la llave de contacto correctamente. Compruebe que todas las luces de alarma de su panel de control estén apagadas. Si todo lo demás se ha realizado correctamente, póngase en contacto con nuestro servicio técnico.

**La nave no entra en velocidad luz, ¿Qué es lo que sucede?**

Puede haber una avería en el motor principal. Compruebe su estado en el panel de control. Reinicie la nave e intentelo de nuevo.

**Oígo un pitido incesante y estridente en la nave.**

Compruebe que todas las compuertas están cerradas y no se ha colado ninguna especie alienígena o predicador de Gran Hermano a bordo

**No funciona el reproductor de música/la televisión/el ordenador de a bordo**

Compruebe que todas las conexiones de energía funcionen correctamente. Si funcionan, reinicie la nave y vuelva a intentarlo.

**El compresor de oxígeno no funciona.**

Reinicie la nave. Si eso no funciona diríjase rápidamente al puerto más cercano mientras reza las oraciones incluidas en la páginas 9 de nuestro manual.

Recuerde que si su problema no está incluido en nuestra lista puede ponerse en contacto con nosotros a traves de nuestro correo eléctrónico y trataremos de ayudarle a la mayor brevedad posible.

**********************De: GS3-B&R/Alieacom  
**

**********************A: **ServiciotécnicoGS-001/meteor-tecnicoCom

**Asunto: problema técnico con una de sus naves**

Nuestra nave modelo GS-001 ha sufrido un accidente y no arranca. No podemos saber cual es el estado del panel de control porque no enciende, ¿podrían darnos alguna solución?

**********************De: **ServiciotécnicoGS-001/meteor-tecnicoCom

******************************A: ************************ GS3-B&R/Alieacom**  


**Asunto:Re problema técnico con una de sus naves**

Para poder ayudaros con más eficacia necesitaría más datos. ¿Podríais contarme al menos cuál ha sido el accidente?

**********************De: ************************ GS3-B&R/Alieacom**

**********************************A: **ServiciotécnicoGS-001/meteor-tecnicoCom

**Asunto: Re Re problema técnico con una de sus naves**

Nos hemos estrellado contra una montaña. Y luego la nave ha bajado rodando dando vueltas de campana.

¿Cree que será muy grave?

**********************De: **ServiciotécnicoGS-001/meteor-tecnicoCom

******************************A: ************************************************GS3-B&R/Alieacom************  
**

**Asunto: Re Re Re problema técnico con una de sus naves**

...

* * *

Hola a todos después de más tiempo del que me habría gustado. He vuelto con un fic largo un poco... diferente. Espero que le deis una oportunidad pese a lo raro del prólogo. Si me seguisteis en Entre lobos y corderos me gustaría hacer lo que hacía entonces, publicar un capítulo nuevo cada semana siempre el mismo día, pero no sé si me será posible porque tardo mucho más con este fic (también son capítulos más largos). Lo que sí puedo garantizar es que tendréis uno dentro de poco. Los chicos tendrán unos 16 años, por cierto.

Muchas gracias por leerme, por comentar si lo hacéis y gracias especiales a Fres que me ha beteado esto. Eres un amor.

(espero que la conversación por e-mail no sea demasiado liosa, he hecho lo que he podido sin arrobas)


	2. Capítulo 1: Planet Earth is Blue

**Capítulo 1: Planet Earth is blue**

_17:22 Centralita 2:_

_He hablado con la jefa y vais a tener la inmensa suerte de que haya un taller de naves en la zona en la que __estáis__. Os adjunto la dirección y un mapa de la zona que he conseguido por ahí. Para lo demás os tendréis que apañar vosotros mismos. Ya sabéis el protocolo a seguir en caso de accidente. Intentad llamar la atención lo menos posible hasta que la nave vuelva a funcionar. Tenéis el dinero de emergencia y los traductores universales para entenderos con la gente, y dentro de un rato os enviaré la documentación que hemos conseguido falsificar._

_Por cierto, la jefa dice que nos os preocupéis en absoluto de la corte marcial, porque si no conseguís terminar esta misión a la mayor brevedad posible no vais a vivir para enfrentaros a ella._

_PD: Reize, tu madre dice que la llames, que está preocupada porque no sabe si te has llevado suficiente ropa de abrigo._

Tan solo una hora antes, La Gemini Storm era una nave de la flota del Aliea que navegaba gloriosamente por el espacio para someter y conquistar la tierra en n ombre del planeta Aliea.

Una hora después, el orgullo de la flota intergaláctica estaba espachurrado contra una montaña.

El lateral que había impactado contra la pared estaba plegado como un acordeón y, ya que habían bajado la pared de roca derrapando, la mayoría del fuselaje de la parte inferior (donde estaban todos los sistemas de funcionamiento) junto con cables y piezas sueltas estaban esparcidos a lo largo de la ladera de la montaña. Habían intentado encender la nave varias veces pero hacía un ruidito lastimero y además olía a goma quemada intensamente.

Una vez evaluados los daños, la tripulación de la Gemini Storm decidió que lo primero que debían hacer era echarse a llorar.

Completado este paso con éxito se pusieron en contacto con la telefonista que tenían asignada para ver cómo podían solucionar el desastre. Rean resultó ser bastante más eficiente en su trabajo que ellos y activó el protocolo de accidente. Los accidentes solían ocurrir con bastante frecuencia a la flota del Aliea: era la precio que había que pagar cuando se asignaban misiones a los novatos recién graduados. Normalmente solían ser pequeños percances sin importancia ya que las naves estaban totalmente automatizadas y podían ir y volver a galaxias lejanas ellas solitas sin necesidad de piloto. La Gemini Storm en concreto era un modelo nuevo. Ninguno de los cinco tenía muy claro como había podido suceder esto, quién había puesto esa montaña en medio, ni de quién era la culpa, aunque coincidían en echársela a Gringo, que era el piloto y el que estaba de guardia en ese momento (era la hora de dormir).

Burn y Reize, capitanes de primer y segundo rango y para los efectos los que mandaban en la misión, habían tomad las riendas del asunto. Tras el desastre se habían tenido que enfrentar a una serie de complejas decisiones, como por ejemplo, si matar a Gringo o no. Tenían posturas diferentes.

— Matar a un miembro de la tripulación no nos va a ayudar a resolver el problema.

— Quizás no, pero a mí me ayudaría mucho, te lo aseguro.

— Bueno, pero yo también mando y digo que no.

— Que te jodan.

Todo esto es muy interesante, pero ¿y si nos centramos en solucionar nuestro problema primero?— intervino Heat.— Y luego ya matamos a quien haga falta. Rean nos ha dado la dirección de un mecánico ¿no?

— La tengo yo, y os diré como ir en cuanto consiga entender los mapas terrestres.— Pandora estaba sentada en el suelo con un mapa de la zona y un bolígrafo, tratando de averiguar como llegar a la ciudad. Era la navegante de la nave.

— Quizás no sea tan grave como parece y podamos volver a la misión pronto.— opinó Nepper.

Como para llevarle la contraria, uno de los paneles laterales de la nave se soltó y cayó al suelo.

— Igual necesitamos un plan por si la cosa resulta ser más grave.— opinó Heat.

— Vamos a no perder la calma. Que la examine el mecánico y si resulta ser lo peor, pues ya pensaremos en como actuar.— Pandora parecía ser la más tranquila. O se manejaba bien en momentos de tensión o estaba tan contenta con poder conocer el planeta a fondo que le daba realmente igual. Durante sus semanas de preparación había demostrado ser una friki de la tierra, así que la última opción era perfectamente posible. En cualquier caso todos tenían una amarga sensación de ser unos inútiles y Reize decidió decir algo como capitán para animar.

— Tampoco somos los primeros novatos que nos hemos estrellado en la primera misión. Es algo que sucede con bastante frecuencia.

— Sí, eso es verdad, la última vez hace pocos meses.— añadió Pandora.— Aquella tripulación que se estrelló en un planeta desierto antes de llegar a su destino, ¿os acordáis?

— ¡Ey, yo sí, lo vi en las noticias! Se habló mucho del tema durante un tiempo, pero luego dejaron de dar novedades, así que no recuerdo pero los rescatarían, ¿no?

Hubo un tenso silencio.

— ¡Pero eso no nos pasará a nosotros!- Pandora dio una palmada intentando levantar los ánimos.— Ellos cayeron a un planeta desierto, la flota no tenía interés en él. Pero en este sí. Vendrán.

Eso era cierto, y no era nada tranquilizador. Los novatos cumplían normalmente el papel de avanzadilla. Su misión era meter un poco de miedo a los habitantes del planeta elegido para que cuando llegase el grueso de la flota no les quedase muchas ganas de resistirse. Aliea no tenía el más mínimo interés en planetas deshabitados: no merecía la pena si no podías sojuzgar y someter a unos cuantos billones de personas. Esa era la misión primordial de la Gemini Storm, pero su arma principal no funcionaba si la nave no lo hacía.

Debían arreglarla y cumplir su misión antes de que llegase la Flota o ellos serían solo cinco personas más a las que sojuzgar y someter.

* * *

El chico del taller se llamaba Osamu Saginuma. Al menos de cara a la galería. En realidad se llamaba Desarm. Reize y Burn no tenían muchos datos sobre su vida, pero sabían por el hecho de que dirigía un taller clandestino de naves especiales que era tan poco humano como ellos. El por qué había decidido quedarse a vivir en un lugar tan insulso e incivilizado era un misterio que desconocían, pero, fuese como fuese, había tenido la misma suerte que iban a tener ellos: un aspecto parecido al del terrícola medio, así que había podido camuflarse entre la población y hasta abrir un negocio. El taller Epsilon arreglaba coches y motos en la parte exterior, pero en el inmenso sótano se amontonaban restos de naves espaciales, equipos de radio intergalácticos y demás chatarra. Era ahí donde Desarm hacía negocio. No parecía haber muchos más extraterrestres infiltrados por la zona así que apenas tenía competencia.

— Bueno— dijo limpiandose las manos de grasa tras trastear los bajos de su nave.- Le habéis hecho un buen destrozo.

— Joder, ¿y has tenido que estudiar mucho para deducir eso?— contestó Burn con sarcasmo.

Reize decidió darle un codazo a Burn más o menos disimulado y llevar él el peso de la conversación ya que su amigo no parecía estar familiarizado con el concepto de no tocarle las narices a la persona que tiene en sus manos el único modo de devolverte a casa sano y salvo. Afortunadamente a Desarm no pareció importarle mucho. O estaba bastante acostumbrado a tratar con clientes impertinentes o tenía la paciencia de un santo.

— Lo que mi amigo quiere decir es que nos gustaría saber más detalles, sobre todo el tiempo y el dinero. Tenemos un poco de prisa.

Desarm se rascó la nuca distraídamente. Tenía una sonrisilla que auguraba algo bastante bueno para él, pero pésimo para ellos.

— Os va a costar caro.

— Tenemos dinero.— acotó Reize. Había un sonido chirriante por debajo y no estaba seguro de si era la nave o las muelas de su compañero al rechinar unas contra otras.

— No es el único problema. Esto va a llevar tiempo.

— Cuánto.— sí, eran sus dientes.

— No lo sé. Me tienen que traer piezas de fuera de la galaxia. Y este es un modelo de nave que no conozco.

Por supuesto no la conocía y debía seguir así. Lo que Desarm no debía de descubrir bajo ningún concepto era lo que la nave guardaba en su interior: un cañón de protoneutrones que a estas alturas ya debería haber destruido ciudades en pedacitos. Pero desgraciadamente el cañón no funcionaba si la nave no lo hacía, y en esa tesitura estaban en ese momento. Nada de destrucción ni masacre de masas hasta que estuviese arreglada.

Por suerte, el cañón estaba en un compartimento secreto que Desarm no tenía que tocar para nada en sus reparaciones. Y aunque tocase, estaba bien camuflado...

— Echadle por lo menos un mes... quizás más. Depende de lo que tarde en tener todo lo que necesito.

Reize y Burn se miraron intentando que el pánico que acababan de sentir no se reflejase en su cara. "un mes, quizás más" era la frase más terrorífica que habían escuchado en sus cortas vidas.

— Un mes... es decir, treinta días de veinticuatro horas. Un ciclo lunar.

— Sí, eso mismo. Treinta días cómo mínimo.

Burn y Reize estaban cada vez más pálidos.

— ¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer aquí treinta días?— preguntó Burn con una extraña voz aguda que no se parecía en nada a la suya.

— No sé, ¿mezclaros con la población y tomar el sol? Estáis en la playa, disfrutad.

-— Creo que no lo comprendes, no podemos quedarnos aquí tanto tiempo.

"No podemos quedarnos aquí DESARMADOS tanto tiempo" era la frase correcta. Y la flota vendría, y los encontraría con el trabajo sin hacer... empezaban a sentir una desesperación que no podían expresar en palabras. Además suponían que Desarm no iba a mostrarse muy colaborativo si le comentaban su plan para invadir la tierra.

— Me temo que no hay otro remedio.

— Pero podemos pagarte más.

— No es cuestión de dinero, chicos. Soy honrado. No tenéis que sobornarme para que cumpla mi trabajo, es que no puedo arreglarla con piezas que no tengo. ¿Os gustaría que os mandara de nuevo al espacio con una nave insegura?

Burn tenía cara de que le daba igual. De hecho, prefería volver a la estratosfera él solito con un traje espacial, o sin él directamente, antes que quedarse un mes en territorio hostil fingiendo ser humano.

— Si con que arranque ya tiramos, de verdad.

— Estariais arriesgando vuestras vidas.

— No les tenemos mucho aprecio.

— Burn... es que estamos nerviosos.— intercedió Reize. Nerviosos era un eufemismo de "completa y absolutamente aterrados", pero acaba de descubrir entre sus habilidades que se le daba bien poner cara de poker mientras sentía deseos de suicidarse — No nos seduce mucho la idea de estar aquí tanto tiempo.

— Dadle una oportunidad. Quizás os guste. Yo también vine de visita y aquí estoy.

Desarm se volvió para guardar el destornillador que aún tenía en las manos en una caja.

— Procurad llevarlo bien, porque de todas formas de aquí no os vais a marchar antes.

* * *

— Qué vamos a hacer.

— Pues lo que nos han dicho, esperar.

— Digo cuando volvamos.

— Preparar nuestro funeral.

— Hablo en serio

— Te he respondido en serio.

Estaban sentados en un banco comiendo un helado. _Un helado de piña _fuese lo que fuese eso, les había llamado la atención la forma y el color, y los humanos que salían del establecimiento con él de la mano parecían invariablemente contentos. Ellos estaban un poco bajo mínimos de felicidad en esos momentos de modo que se les ocurrió utilizar por primera vez dinero de la tierra en comprar sendos helados. Dinero que les había prestado Saginuma ya que al parecer sus coloridos billetes con puentes y demás muestras de arquitectura (conseguidos en el mercado negro intergaláctico) no eran de curso legal en el país en el que estaban. A ellos les resultaba inconcebible que todo el planeta no usase la misma moneda (ni hablase la misma lengua) como sucedía en Aliea, pero estaba claro que no estaban en casa.

En casa no había helados. Burn había decidido establecer un contador mental de las cosas que le gustaban de casa y las que le gustaba de la tierra. El helado era el único y solitario punto, y estuvo a punto de retirárselo porque le caló los dientes de delante.

Una vez asumido que iban a pasar más tiempo allí de lo que ellos hubiesen deseado y comunicada la funesta noticia a su asustada tripulación, lo más importante a solucionar era buscar un sitio en el que hospedarse. Cuando tuvieran un techo sobre sus cabezas podrían decidir su siguiente paso. En un alarde de buena voluntad por quedar bien con sus compañeros habían decidido, ya que eran los dos al mando, salir ellos mismos a buscar alojamiento y comenzar a mezclarse entre las hordas de humanos.

Lo cierto es que eran muy parecidos a ellos en el aspecto, pero la tierra, su funcionamiento y sus maneras eran tan distintas que la primera vez que habían tenido que ponerse delante de un verdadero habitante terrestre para preguntarle se habían echado a temblar. Lo más gracioso del tema era que, si su aterrizaje no hubiese sido desastroso, no hubiesen venido en son de paz, y ninguno de los dos prefería plantearse si su misión hubiese tenido éxito si solo el "buenos días, ¿podría ayudarles en algo?" de una chica les hacía dar un respingo. Probablemente si la humana (una recepcionista de un hotel precioso con una fuente en la entrada y muy por encima de sus posibilidades económicas) hubiese sabido qué y quiénes eran de verdad, la más asustada habría sido ella, pero en su situación ese pensamiento no les resultó reconfortante, ni tampoco la sonrisa ni la amabilidad de la muchacha. Una vez superado el susto inicial cada vez fue más fácil, pero no acababan de sentirse cómodos. Solo querían sentir que tenían un techo y una puerta tras la cual encerrarse y olvidar ese fatídico día y que estaban en otro planeta.

Antes de abandonar su taller, Desarm, que había resultado ser bastante agradable les dio unos cuantos consejos. Tras supervisar sus fondos (Pandora se había encargado de llevarlos al "banco" fuese lo que fuese eso a cambiarlos por billetes del país) les avisó de que con el dinero del que disponían separando lo que el consideraría que costarían sus reparaciones, siendo cinco personas deberían buscarse un alojamiento "modesto". Les había marcado crucecitas en un mapa de la zona, pero ellos habían optado por entrar a sitios que les parecían más atractivos. Y en ninguno de ellos les daba para vivir.

— Creo que a la vuelta sugeriré que aumenten el dinero de emergencias.— comentó Burn.

— No te harán ni caso. Precisamente si hay poco es para incentivar que no haya accidentes como el nuestro voluntarios. Esto no son unas vacaciones. Creo que si pasamos apuros estarán satisfechos.

— A lo mejor con suerte nos rebajan la sanción.

— Si todo sale bien, ni siquiera nos sancionarán. Sólo es un contratiempo.— Reize mordisqueaba los últimos restos del cucurucho de su helado.

— Tío, deja de ser tan jodídamente optimista, me pones nervioso.

— ¿Estarías más satisfecho si llorase y me tirase de los pelos?

— Joder, sí. Al menos uno de los dos debería hacerlo. Creo que no eres ni medio consciente de la gravedad de la situación.

— Creo que soy más consciente que tú de todo. Pero si has decidido actuar como un niño asustado uno de los dos deberá tomar el control ¿no?

Burn iba a responderle algo, pero no pudo hacerlo porque una especie de sombra peluda y babeante le saltó encima. Reize se apartó a tiempo de la trayectoria del bicho antes de que los arrastrase a los dos al suelo.

— ¡Atsuya!— dijo un chico tirando de la correa que ataba al animal. No parecía que Burn estuviese en peligro de muerte, así que Reize se limitó a mirar la escena divertido, mientras su compañero blasfemaba un rato intentando quitarse las enormes patas de encima.

— Es un perro, ¿verdad?— preguntó una vez que recordó una imagen parecida de uno de sus cursillos sobre el planeta.

Se dio cuenta tarde de que había dicho una barbaridad. Según sus archivos, los perros eran mascotas comunes en la tierra, nadie en su sano juicio preguntaría si algo era "un perro".

Sin embargo, al dueño, un chico de pelo gris con cara de adormilado no pareció extrañarle su pregunta.

— Sí, se llama Atsuya.— Lo acarició con ternura, pero el perro parecía más interesado en seguir gruñéndole a Burn.— Es un poco violento, aunque solo suele hacer esto con los demás perros.

— Ah, pues normal entonces.— comentó Reize. Esquivó la patada a ras del suelo que intentó darle Burn.

— Es que es muy activo.

— La palabra que buscas es psicópata.— dijo Burn mientras se agarraba de la mano de su compañero para ponerse de pie. A Reize sí parecía gustarle el perro color salmón y acercó una mano cautelosa para acariciarle. Atsuya se la olió y movió el rabo.

Creo que le caes bien.

Reize le pasó una mano entre el pelo. Estaba suave y esponjoso. Los animales domésticos en el Aliea no tenían pelo porque se consideraba poco higiénico e incómodo para limpiar.

— ¿No te da asco?— le preguntó Burn con una mueca. Reize le dio una colleja por su poca delicadeza, pero al dueño no pareció importarle. En vez de eso los observaba con curiosidad.

— Nunca os había visto por aquí, ¿estáis de vacaciones?

— Más o menos — comentó Reize.— De hecho buscamos un sitio barato donde alojarnos. ¿Conoces alguno?— Atsuya aprovechó su momento de distracción para darle un lametón en la mano. Al chico se le iluminó la cara.

— La madre de un amigo tiene una casa de huéspedes. Es bárata y es cómoda, ¿por qué no le preguntáis?

— ¿De verdad?

— Claro que sí. Os explico como ir.

Burn y Reize se miraron. A lo mejor la suerte les empezaba a sonreír.

* * *

La suerte se estaba descojonando en su cara. Esa era la sensación que tenían.

La casa de huéspedes ya podía ser cómoda, porque se caía a pedazos. Situada en un callejón sin salida, escondido y arbolado, era oscura y antigua. Era de dos plantas y al menos la habían pintado recientemente, por lo que era de un bonito color blanco por fuera. Tenía un jardín delantero, en el cual se encontraban en ese momento, que no había conocido una cortacesped en mucho tiempo, y las puertas y ventanas eran de madera, aunque faltaban contraventanas aquí y allá. El único punto positivo era el porche, que tenía un columpio.

— ¿A dónde nos ha traído el niñato este?- preguntó Burn.

— No lo sé... parece la casa de la bruja de los cuentos de la Tierra .

— No debiste haber tocado el perro. A ver si es de mala educación y se ha cabreado.

— Qué va a ser de mala educación tocar una mascota...

— ¿Habéis venido a criticar mí casa, o queríais algo?

Reize y Burn miraron a su izquierda, en la dirección de la voz que les había interrumpido. A la sombra de un árbol del jardín estaba sentado un chico de pelo blanco que los miraba con fastidio mientras se frotaba uno de los ojos. Había un libro apoyado en su el regazo, pero más bien tenía pinta de haberse estado echando una siesta.

Reize había acabado siendo portavoz muy a su pesar, así que decidió hablar él.

— Perdona, es que estábamos buscando un sitio para hospedarnos y alguien nos dijo que preguntásemos aquí.

El chico frunció el ceño.

— ¿Quién os lo dijo?

— Un chaval de nuestra edad más o menos, con el pelo gris y un perro.- añadió Burn, no muy seguro de para que quería esa información.

El chico puso los ojos en blanco, suspiró y se levantó mientras se sacudía el polvo de los pantalones.

— No sé por qué Fubuki sigue mandándome a toda la gente rara aquí.— comentó como si la "gente rara" no estuviese presente — Mi madre no está y es la que lleva todo el cotarro, pero en fin.— echó a andar pero se paró en la puerta al ver que Burn y Reize no lo seguían.— ¿Queréis ver la casa o no? Por cierto, ¿tenéis nombre?

— Yo me llamo Midorikawa y este es Nagumo.— djo Burn acercándose.

— No seas bromista. Es al revés. Yo soy Midorikawa.— lo corrigió Reize. A él lo mismo le daba llamarse Midorikawa que Nagumo, pero su identificación falsa llevaba foto y la iban a ver en algún momento. Burn lo miró extrañado.

— ¿Ah, sí?

— Cállate, anda.— le respondió con una sonrisa tensa. Llevaba todo el día preguntándose por qué su compañero tenía un rango ligérmente superior al suyo cuando le faltaban cualidades tales como la de callarse cuando era necesario y no meter la pata más de lo debido.

El chico los observó a los dos. Al final sonrió, por primera vez desde que se habían encontrado, con una sonrisa como si le acabasen de contar un chiste muy bueno.

— Yo soy Suzuno, Suzuno Fuusuke. Adelante.

Suzuno les enseñó la casa mientras su madre llegó, y cuando ella anunció el precio resultó que era el único sitio por los alrededores que podían permitirse. Al parecer no estaba muy solicitada ya que en la zona turística en la que se encontraban los turistas preferían los hoteles de mayor categoría a una casa de huéspedes ruinosa. Su única habitante era una mujer joven que dormía en el otro lado del pasillo. Decidieron alquilar tres habitaciones y compartirlas. Pandora dormiría sola como privilegio por ser la única chica. Volvieron al cabo de un rato con sus maletas y el resto de sus compañeros (a Gringo, que no era de la misma raza y no iba a colar como humano decidieron disfrazarlo metiéndole la cabeza dentro de uno de los cascos de los trajes espaciales) y la dueña anunció que sus cuartos ya estaban listos.

— ¡Qué alegría tener invitados nuevos! ¡Y de la edad de mi niño además!— la dueña de la casa, una señora de mediana edad con un tinte rubio que le quedaba bastante mal palmeó emocionada.— Nos van a salvar de la ruina. — le plantó dos besos en la mejilla a su hijo que puso cara de asco y se la limpio inmediatamente.— Fuusuke, acompáñales a sus habitaciones y ayúdales con las maletas.

El aludido les echó una mirada a sus maletas bastante significativa que les dejó claro que veía que tenían brazos y que podían usarlos. Al menos si les acompañó a las habitaciones, señalando con desgana las zonas comunes para los nuevos inquilinos que no habían estado antes, pero demasiado rápido como para que les diese tiempo a memorizarlo todo.

— ...Y desde el balcón del fondo de pasillo tenéis una vista bastante buena de la playa.

Suzuno se tuvo que aguantar la risa cuando cuatro cabezas y un casco verde se volvieron a él con repentino interés.

— La playa... quieres decir EL MAR— Nepper le puso demasiado énfasis a la palabra.

Llevaban todo el día dando vueltas preocupados por el destino y no les había dado tiempo si quiera a recordar que estaban cerca del mar.

— Sí el mar... estamos en LA COSTA, ¿sabéis?

— Claro que lo sabemos.

Suzuno estaba aún evaluando de qué clase de institución mental se habían escapado los seis cuando su madre lo llamó desde abajo. Esperaron a que terminase de desaparecer por la escalera para abalanzarse sobre el ventanal del pasillo.

El mar era más impresionante de lo que habían imaginado, tanto que ninguno de ellos tuvo palabras para describirlo. En el Aliea no había agua en superficie, la hubo muchos siglos atrás, pero con el tiempo toda la superficie del planeta se necesitó para la población creciente y toda el agua se enterró y se canalizó. Había piscinas y lagos artificiales, pero no un océano. Nada tan enorme, tan grande y tan azul. Incluso aunque estaban lejos les llegaba el ruido que hacía las olas chocar contra la orilla. Se quedaron embobados al menos media hora mirándolo.

— No me lo imaginaba tan grande.— comentó Nepper.

— ¿Y qué esperabas? Ocupa la mayor parte de la superficie terrestre, por algo es el planeta azul.— respondió Pandora, que era la única que parecía encantada con la situación.

— ¿Es seguro bañarse ahí dentro?

— Claro que sí, mira bien, todavía hay gente bañándose aunque está anocheciendo. Es lo primero que tenemos que hacer mañana.

El mar y los helados. Ya había dos cosas buenas a favor de la tierra.

* * *

Burn bajó con cautela las escaleras hacia el primer piso. Recordaba vagamente las indicaciones que le habían dado sobre la disposición de la planta baja y no tenía muchas ganas de encontrarse con nadie más por lo que restaba de día.

— ¿Buscas algo?— la voz de Suzuno le sacó de sus pensamientos. Acababa de entrar por la puerta principal que le quedaba justo detrás.

— El baño.

— Es esa puerta de ahí. ¿Quieres que te acompañe o podrás ir solo?

Burn no conocía mucho a Suzuno, pero lo único que sabía es que decía todo con un tonito de superioridad que le comenzaba a parecer irritante.

— ¿Te parece que soy tonto o qué?

— No lo sé, aún no te conozco.

"Vale, cuenta hasta diez... a Reize no le va a hacer gracia que mates a alguien el primer día... o quizás sí, a eso hemos venido, ¿no?"

— En cualquier caso, esa es mi habitación. Por si necesitas algo. Aunque si no lo necesitas mejor.— Suzuno le señaló una puerta igual que todas las demás de la planta superior.

— No lo necesitaré, me las apaño muy bien solo.- "Capullo"

— Pues muy bien.

— Pues perfecto.

Se quedaron un rato mirándose hasta que Suzuno gruñó y desapareció detrás de la puerta de su habitación. Burn Estaba aún en mitad de la entrada cuando oyó una voz suave a sus espaldas.

— ¿Me dejas pasar por favor?

Se dio la vuelta y se dio un respingo al ver a una chica de pelo azul y ojos entrecerrados justo detrás de él. Había llegado allí silenciosamente.

— Ah, perdona...

Ella lo observó de arriba a abajo bastante descaradamente.

— ¿Eres un inquilino nuevo?

— Eso parece por desgracia.

— Me llamo Kurakake Clara. Llámame Clara, es como me llama todo el mundo. Vivo aquí cerca y soy amiga de Suzuno, así que me pasó a menudo.

— Ah... yo me llamó Nagumo.

Algo pareció extrañar a Clara. Abrió los ojos más de la cuenta durante un segundo y luego los volvió a entrecerrar.

— Si tú lo dices... Ya nos veremos.— avanzó con paso decidido en la casa y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones posteriores. Nagumo se quedó mirando el pasillo por el que había desaparecido. Aquella chica, como el resto de terrícolas que había conocido, no le gustaba.

* * *

Dos suaves golpes en la puerta de su habitación, sutiles y flojitos. Suzuno se levantó del ordenador sabiendo a quién iba a encontrar detrás. Clara no le saludó al abrir la puerta, le puso el libro en las manos.

— Ya me lo he leído.

— ¿Y te ha gustado?— era una pregunta casi retórica. Clara solo se encogió de hombros.

Entró en la habitación, así que Suzuno supuso que tenía algo de lo que hablar con él. Si no, hubiese vuelto corriendo a su tienda. Desde que su madre había enfermado estaba ella sola atendiéndola hasta que encontrasen un ayudante, así que útimamente su amiga siempre iba con prisas. Y de hecho no espero mucho para contarle lo que tenía en la cabeza.

— Me he encontrado con el inquilino nuevo.

— ¿Cual de ellos? — preguntó Suzuno colocando el libro de nuevo en la estantería.— Han llegado cinco hoy

— El pelirrojo. El que dice llamarse Nagumo.

Suzuno cerró la puerta.

— ¿Dice?

— No se llama así.— Clara se sentó en el borde de la cama. Suzuno sonrió.

— Cuando llegaron solo venían él y un chico de pelo verde y se equivocaron con los nombres. Lo intentaron disfrazar de broma, pero era muy evidente. ¿Sabes como se llama?

Clara negó con la cabeza.

— Aún no. Es diferente...

— ¿Qué es diferente?

— Su aura... ¿puedo venir más veces?

— Nunca te he dicho que no vengas.

Aquello era orgullo profesional. Clara tenía que descubrir que era lo que la incomodaba de los nuevos inquilinos.

* * *

En la estantería de la habitación había un reloj con unos números verdes brillantes. Reize supo leerlos gracias al traductor universal: las dos y media de la mañana del día más largo de su vida. La Tierra tenía una luna, pero para su mala suerte cuando habían salido corriendo al jardín para verla de noche se habían encontrado sin nada. Luna nueva. Aliea tenía más de una luna pero no eran reales, todas eran satélites artificiales de comunicaciones o de defensa, así que una de las cosas que más le ilusionaron cuando le encargaron esta misión era poder ver una luna de verdad. A decir verdad se concentró en eso en vez de pensar en las otras cosas que tendría que hacer que no le gustaban nada, pero, como su destino era no tener suerte en la vida, ni siquiera eso había podido cumplir.

Al lado del reloj había unos cuantos libros. Cuando se hartó de dar vueltas en la cama cogió uno al azar y salió al balcón. Les había tocado una terracita pequeña que tenía luz y así no molestaría a su compañero de habitación que parecía dormir lo más apaciblemente del mundo. Se sentó en el suelo de terrazo bajo el cielo sin luna y abrió el libro. Había sido muy fácil distraerse durante el día con la adrenalina de lo peliagudo de su situación y todos los preparativos de lo que tendrían que hacer durante el mes siguiente, pero ahora de noche no eran tan sencillo aislarse de la realidad. Necesitaba algo que le ayudase a olvidarse de que estaba a millones de kilómetros de casa, en un planeta desconocido sin nave espacial, sin ayuda y solos.

Él no quería unirse a la flota. No tenía el más mínimo interés en conquistar o destruir ningún planeta. Para el planeta Aliea era casi su modo de subsistir pero bueno, había otros mundos por ahí que no se metían con sus vecinos y les iba bastante bien.

La primera vez que expreso estas ideas en voz alta fue a sus compañeros de clase. Se rieron de él.

La siguiente vez fue dentro del aula, durante un debate. Hicieron venir a sus padres al colegio. Su padre lloró...

A partir de ahí había intentado ser un buen hijo y no meterse en líos. Había aceptado entrar en la escuela de la flota. Cada año los diez peores alumnos eran expulsados, y aunque él se esforzaba enormemente, nunca tuvo la confianza de que iba a llegar hasta el final, y si tenía que ser sincero, ese pensamiento le reconfortaba. Pero pasó el primer año, pasó el siguiente, sus padres cada vez estaban más ilusionados y finalmente, para su propio asombro, se graduó.

Ir al otro lado del espacio para alguien que nunca ha salido de su ciudad es una idea inconcebible. Los últimos meses los había vivido como si estuviese dentro del cuerpo de otra persona, una que trabajaba y estudiaba los detalles de su primera misión y se movía por inercia mientras su mente dentro de él se dividía entre la incredulidad, la excitación y el horror. Ni siquiera se lo creyó cuando su madre lo abrazó y lo besó en la plataforma de lanzamiento.

Casi se había sentido aliviado cuando chocaron contra esa montaña. Cuando quedó claro que el cañón no iba a funcionar.

Tenía un mes para hacerse a la idea y hacer lo que se esperaba de él.

Y seguía estando solo y lejos de casa.

— Odio este sitio, es una mierda todo.

Burn asomó una cabeza revuelta de pelos rojos y unos ojos entrecerrados y legañosos. Se dejó caer a su lado en el balcón.

— Dime que no te gusta esto.— Reize le señaló el mar, que brillaba bajo las estrellas delante de ellos.

Burn medio gruñó dejándole claro que estaba decidido a odiar cada centímetro del país que estaban pisando.

— Estará fría y húmeda como en todas partes. Da igual que esté en la superficie, el agua siempre es agua.

— Estás insoportable.— Reize suspiró cerrando su libro.— Pues yo quiero ver la luna.

— Yo lo que quiero es volver a casa.— apoyó la cabeza en las rodillas.

A Reize le dio un escalofrío. Entendía lo que sentía Burn porque lo sentía él también. Ese miedo. El miedo a no poder volver, a saber que si era necesario para la seguridad del planeta, nadie vendría a buscarlos. Pero no debía pensar eso: no ahora. Uno de los dos debía mantener la moral alta. Le pasó una mano temblorosa, que él esperaba que fuese reconfortante, por el pelo.

— Y volveremos. Tomémonos esto como unas vacaciones.

Burn se quejó bajito y Reize se apoyó en la pared.

No estaban en casa, pero al menos no estaban solos.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! Muchísimas gracias por los favoritos y los comentarios (que voy a contestar ahora mismo). Aquí tenéis el primer capítulo, un poco aburrido porque tenía mucho que explicar, pero ya iremos entrando en materia poco a poco. Ahora ya sabéis de qué va la hisotiria, que el prólogo no aclaraba mucho. No sé si alguien se imaginaba que no todos los aliens del Aliea iban a ser aliens en realidad, pero así es. Si alguien ha echado de menos a Hiroto no os preocupéis que volverá, y Fubuki está ahí porque es un personaje que me encanta y nunca antes había tenido la ocasión de escribirlo. Espero hacerlo bien.

Voy a tener una semana y media ocupada, así que el siguiente se retrasará un poquitín, pero espero tenerlo dentro de dos semanas.

Gracias a Fres por betearlo, y si tenéis algún comentario, duda, sugenrencia, lo que sea será bien recibido. Besitos y gracias por leer.


	3. Capítulo 2: Big Brother is watching you

**Capítulo 2: Big Brother is watching you**

* * *

_**Agencia Interplanetaria Gran hermano, Circular interna**_

_Queridos Agentes, me dirijo a vosotros para felicitaros por la gloriosa campaña que acabamos de cerrar. El año pasado más de un centenar de terroristas aceptaron dejar las armas y ser reeducados en Sun Garden gracias al esfuerzo y el poder de convicción de todos vosotros. La bondad existe en todos los corazones, pero no todo el mundo está lista para escucharla y ese es vuestro deber: conducir a aquellos que son sordos de corazón hacia la luz, la comprensión y el amor. Me siento orgulloso de poder contar con personas tan maravillosas como vosotras. Lleváis a cabo una de las misiones más importantes de este universo. Seguid propagando por todas partes la palabra del Gran hermano._

_Presidente Kira_

_**Agencia Interplanetaria Gran hermano, correspondencia personal entre el presidente Kira y el Agente en pruebas X094R9E**_

_Querido hijo._

_He recibido tu petición para ocuparte personalmente de ese caso y no tengo ningún inconveniente. He escuchado de los problemas que han tenido a la llegada, así que tienes tiempo de sobra de encargarte de ellos. No parece que sean peligrosos por el momento, o si no no te enviaría allí solo._

_Cuidate y espero escuchar buenas noticias pronto._

_Kira._

* * *

La mano de Rean no había dejado de temblar desde el accidente y tenía miedo de que fuese a ser algo permanente. Como las quemaduras que se estaba haciendo cada vez que al coger la taza de café salpicaba para todos lados.

Al principio creyó que le habían contado un chiste de mal gusto. Tuvo que comprobar las coordenadas cinco veces y ver las fotos que le adjuntaron antes de poder creérselo. Ella no lloró. En vez de eso empezó a temblar y no había parado desde entonces. Vivía en un estado de nervios constante. A la telefonista asignada a cada misión se la consideraba miembro de la tripulación como a los demás, así que estaba tan pringada en todo el asunto del choque como el resto de los chicos, solo que ella no estaba en la tierra con ellos. Así, mientras Burn y Heat podían evitar pensar en el desastre ahogando sus penas tomando el sol, ella tenía que inventar excusas para todos y lidiar con la jefa.

La jefa que en ese momento se había parado delante de su mesa con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Se sabe algo nuevo de esos idiotas?

Tragó saliva antes de responder. Le hacía la misma pregunta cada día a pesar de que la respuesta nunca cambiaba.

— Pues nada nuevo, la nave sigue reparándose y ellos tratan de averiguar cosas que luego puedan sernos útiles cuando puedan retomar la misión.

Rean dudaba bastante de que ninguna de las cosas que estuvieran haciendo Burn y Reize sirviese ni remotamente para completar su misión, a no ser que se pudiese someter a un planeta bañándose en la playa, pero su cometido era adornar la historia para que su jefa, Ulvida, no los mandase delante del consejo de guerra antes de haber empezado siquiera.

O que la mandase a ella, los otros estaban en la tierra donde podrían exiliarse y dejar atrás el pasado. La única en verdadero peligro era ella. En Aliea no se aceptaba bien a los fracasados.

Ulvida levantó una ceja azul

— Mantenme informada si hay el más mínimo cambio.

—Sí, señora.

Ulvida se fue por el pasillo a paso rápido y Rean volvió a respirar. Este mes se le iba a hacer muy largo.

* * *

Las vacaciones de verano a veces se hacen largas y pesadas, sobre todo cuando vives en la costa pero eres propenso a las bajadas de tensión por el calor. Suzuno trataba de evitar salir de casa todo lo posible cuando el termómetro subía por encima de los 30 grados porque podía acabar achicharrado, con una lipotimia o todo a la vez. Más o menos como le podía pasar al enano del casco verde como no se lo quitase pronto. En eso pensaba mientras observaba bajar al grupo de seis frikis que ahora eran sus compañeros de casa con bermudas y camisas floreadas por las escaleras mientras él se quitaba las legañas y con un cartón de leche en la otra mano.

Si es que solo les faltaba llevar los calcetines con las sandalias...

— ¡Buenos días!— le saludó la chica, que siempre parecía bastante alegre cuando lo vio de pie en la cocina común observándoles.

— ¿Ya os vais?

Los seis imbéciles se levantaban más temprano que nadie para ir a pasar el día a la playa. Ya llevaban allí poco menos de una semana y su rutina se limitaba a eso. No debían de ser muy amigos del protector solar porque estaban rojos como cangrejos y bronceados de manera desigual y a ronchas por todo el cuerpo. En general tenían un aspecto aún más lamentable que cuando habían llegado, lo cual era decir mucho. Sin embargo ese día iban un poco mejor vestidos que de costumbre, no llevaban los flotadores de colores ni las palas y además llevaban unas libretas de la mano.

—Vamos a visitar a un amigo.—le contestó Midorikawa, que era el único del grupo que a Suzuno le parecía medio aceptable y educado, junto con la chica y el rubio. El pelirrojo y el de la bandana le caían fatal (y por las miradas podría jurar que el sentimiento era mutuo), y no podía formarse una opinión del chico del casco porque las veces que le había hablado no había entendido nada.

No pensaba alargar la conversación, no tenía demasiado interés en sus planes, pero su madre apareció en la cocina. Rinko Suzuno parecía siempre muy interesada en hacerles un interrogatorio sobre sus actividades cada vez que tenía ocasión.

— Anda, ¿ya tenéis amigos por aquí?

— No exactamente. Ya lo conocíamos de antes.— intervino Atsuishi.

— ¿Y puedo preguntar quién es? Conocemos a toda la gente de la zona.

Suzuno puso los ojos en blanco e iba a regañar a su madre, pero vio a los imbéciles entrar en pánico y pensó que igual era más divertido ver cómo salían de aquella.

—El chico del taller... Des, estoooo, Saginuma— contestó Nagumo, que para Suzuno era el idiota mayor del reino.

Y tenía un serio problema con los nombres. A Midorikawa le saltó una ceja casi imperceptiblemente.

—Sí, sabemos quién es. Es un chico muy guapo— contestó la madre de Suzuno. Básicamente el 70% de hombres menores de 35 le parecían guapos, así que su opinión no era imparcial.— ¿Y de qué lo conocéis exactamente?

El ahínco y poco descaro con el que los acribillaba a preguntas era digno de admirar en cierto modo.

—¿Es amigo de nuestros padres?— contestó Midorikawa, aunque con tan poca seguridad que sonó como una pregunta y Rinko ladeó la cabeza.— Quiero decir, sí, es amigo de nuestros padres. De los míos y de los de Nozomi.— dijo dando demasiados detalles como para que sonase convincente. Rinko sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Bueno, pues no os entretengo más. ¿Os esperamos para comer?

—Sí, claro, hasta luego.

Se dieron prisa unos a otros para salir en tropel por la puerta, y apenas habían traspasado el umbral cuando su madre ya estaba a su lado sacudiéndole un brazo emocionada. Se lo estaba pasando pipa con todo ese asunto.

—¿Has visto que poco creíble era su historia? Seguro que van a tener alguna reunión con el resto de los mafiosos.— para estar hablando de un supuesto grupo criminal los ojos le brillaban más de lo normal.

—¿Todavía sigues con eso?

Los chicos habían dicho por toda explicación que eran un grupo de estudiantes de vacaciones, cosa que no había convencido ni a su madre, ni a Hitomiko, la otra inquilina de la casa. Ambas habían mantenido una conversación sobre sus teorías. A Suzuno, la de Hitomiko le parecía mucho más plausible: tenían pinta de haberse escapado de casa, o de un internado, o de alguna parte. Su madre en cambio, más amante de las conspiraciones, había inventado toda una trama sobre clanes mafiosos y luchas de poder.

—Dime tú a mí por qué iban a mentir de una forma tan descarada si no.

—Pues no lo sé, pero tienen más pinta de pardillos que de criminales sediciosos y asesinos.

Rinko torció el gesto y puso los brazos en jarras.

—Lo que tendrías que hacer es hacerte amigo suyo. Así tendríamos respuestas.

—¿Yo? Si ni siquiera me caen bien. ¿Por qué tengo que hablarles más de lo necesario para que tú puedas marujear?

—¿Y si Hitomiko tiene razón? Si son adolescentes que se han escapado de alguna parte sus padres estarán preocupados.

— Qué se busquen la vida, no haberse escapado.

— ¡Fuusuke! No seas tan insensible.

— Preguntale a Fubuki. Parece llevarse bien con ellos.

Fubuki había coincidido unas cuantas veces con los chicos nuevos y hasta había quedado con ellos para merendar.

— De verdad que con ese carácter que tienes no me extraña que no tengas más amigos.

Su madre salió malhumorada de la cocina mientras él le echaba cereales a la leche, que salpicó por todos lados. Tenía el don de sacarlo de quicio desde buena mañana.

— Tampoco me hacen falta.

* * *

Pasado el susto inicial y el shock cultural de los primeros días, la adaptación a la tierra estaba yendo muy bien, al menos en su opinión. Tuvieron ocasión de catar el mar el segundo día de su estancia y les había encantado tanto como presuponían, les gustaba tomar el sol, jugar en la orilla y descubrir la comida de la tierra. A veces hasta olvidaban que su trabajo, su futuro y su vida pendían de un hilo, uno bastante fino. Al menos hasta que llamaba Rean histérica al borde del llanto y se lo recordaba.

El problema era que aún había cosas que tenían que pulir. En esa semana habían metido la pata en infinidad de ocasiones y se habían ganado miradas extrañas por parte de las personas con las que convivían. Al acercarse a comprobar como iban las reparaciones le habían comentado a Desarm los problemas que habían tenido y él se había ofrecido a quedar con ellos y resolver sus dudas para poder tener un aspecto más "terrestre".

— ¿Pero entonces este planeta no tiene capa protectora contra las radiaciones nocivas del espacio?— Burn estaba indignado. Se indignaba una media de diez veces al día por casi cualquier cosa. Cuando Reize lo había conocido allá en sus días de academia participando en una competición de cuantas rebanadas de pan de molde eran capaz de comer en menos de un minuto le había parecido un chaval bastante bruto pero muy animoso. No se había imaginado que podría llegar a ser tan quejica.

— Pues no, no tenemos nada de eso, así que os aconsejo que os compréis crema, porque a parte de lo ridículos que parecéis tenéis todas las papeletas para un cáncer de piel.

— ¿Qué es un cáncer?

— ¿No es un signo del zodiaco?

— Da igual... seguro que en vuestro planeta tenéis cura.

Desarm tenía un corazón de oro con los animalitos abandonados y tenía dos perros adoptados en casa.

Esta situación no le parecía demasiado diferente.

Reize levantó la mano, como si aquello fuese una clase del colegio.

— Yo lo que quiero saber es qué puñetas es un móvil, porque ayer Fubuki me pidió mi número de lo que sea eso y cuando le pregunté me miró como si fuese un bicho raro.

Desarm soltó una carcajada.

— Es cierto, los móviles. Tendría que haber empezado por ahí, no hay nada más humano.

— ¿Qué son?— Pandora levantó la vista de su libreta, era la única que lo estaba apuntando todo. Hasta estaba haciendo dibujos al lado.

— Pues en principio servían para llamar. Ahora hacen de todo.

— ¿Es algo así como un intercomunicador?— Sora se abanicaba con la libreta. Al estar en compañía de extraterrestres le habían permitido quitarse el casco y estaba disfrutando del aire fresco.

— No sé como serán los que usáis en vuestro planeta, pero sí. Y realmente pareceréis lo que sois si no tenéis uno ni habéis oído hablar de ellos. Tendríais que haber vivido en una cueva subterránea durante varias décadas.

— Pues estamos apañados. Ya podemos hacernos con uno y decirle que era broma. Luego dices que soy yo el que mete la pata.— Burn le dio un golpe a Reize en el brazo. Este solo suspiró.

— Me pregunto cuantas meteduras de patas más podremos hacer pasar por bromas.

— No sé, pero una cosa que deberíamos hacer sería evitar hablar en ruso fluido con la gente.— acusó Atsuishi.

— Eh, la ruedecita se movió mientras dormía, ¿cómo iba yo a saber en qué idioma estaba?— se excusó Nepper.

— Pues hay que tener cuidado y revisarlo todo antes de salir.

— A mí me gustaría poder quitarme el casco más a menudo. Me aso con él.

— Denegado.

Desarm miraba a unos y otros como si fuese un partido de tenis. De vez en cuando se olvidaban de él y se ponían a discutir entre ellos quién tenía la culpa de según qué cosas. Se preguntaba que clase de mentes preclaras habían decidido que era una buena idea meter a semejante panda en una nave. Quizás lo que querían era librarse de ellos. Si era así estaban cerca de conseguirlo.

— No os agobiéis mucho. Si no os han echado ya de dónde vivís no creo que vayan a hacerlo ya. Conozco a Suzuno-san y anda un poco corta de dinero, sois como un regalo llegado del cielo para ella.

Nunca mejor dicho.

Tras un par de horas y unos cuantos consejos más, principalmente sobre temas de conversación aceptables y normales y otros que no, Desarm se excusó diciendo que tenía cosas que hacer. Quedó en avisarles en cuanto tuviese novedades sobre su nave. Pandora empezó a guardar sus cosas, pero parecía distraída y pensativa. Los demás no se dieron cuenta, pero Heat sí. Se acercó a ella.

— ¿No te parece sospechoso? La actitud de Desarm, digo — le preguntó. Movió la rueda del traductor antes para hablar en su propio idioma. Por si las moscas.

Heat movió la cabeza afirmativamente. Él estaba pensando lo mismo.

— Hace demasiadas pocas preguntas, ¿verdad? Ni una sola vez nos ha preguntado qué es lo que hacemos aquí.

— Dirige un taller clandestino, puede que no hacer demasiadas preguntas sea necesario para el negocio pero... no sé. Si yo fuese él ya hubiese intentado sonsacarnos algo de información. Y en vez de eso nos está ayudando. En teoría. Y tiene nuestra nave en sus manos. Sé que nos lo recomendaron desde casa pero... aún así.— Pandora se mordió el labio nerviosa. Heat observó a Desarm, que estaba hablando con uno de sus empleados. Parecía muy amable en apariencia.

Pero ellos también.

— Volvamos a casa. Llamaré a Rean y que busque toda la información que pueda sobre él. Mientras tanto deberíamos venir a ver como van las reparaciones cada poco tiempo. Por si acaso.

* * *

Burn había quedado con Reize y Pandora para comprar el dichoso móvil. En realidad la idea era salir los tres juntos, pero se había quedado dormido en la habitación y se había encontrado al despertar con una nota de Reize de que se adelantaban y lo esperaban en la plaza a una hora concreta. Él hubiese preferido escaquearse y pasar la tarde libre a su bola, pero al parecer ser el capitán de la misión hacía que tuviese responsabilidades. Saliese bien o mal iba a pedir su dimisión de la armada al terminar este trabajo. No estaba lo suficientemente bien pagado.

Bajó las escaleras de madera de dos en dos, con un cuidado extremo, esperando no cruzarse con nadie. No tenía demasiadas ganas de soportar un interrogatorio de la dueña o las miradas de desaprobación de Hitomiko (en toda la semana aún no había hablado con ella. Se limitaba a mirarlos y torcer la boca cada vez que los veía) recién levantado y poco despierto como para salir de aquello airoso. A pesar de los crujidos de la madera logró salir al jardín sin complicaciones solo para encontrarse con el mayor punto negativo de la tierra sentado debajo del mismo árbol de la primera vez, mirándolo por encima de la cubierta de su libro.

Suzuno era su némesis en ese planeta.

Se habían caído mal desde el primer momento. Quizás porque lo llamó tonto con todo el descaro el primer día, porque se rio de ellos cuando se equivocaron con el nombre o cuando vieron el mar o quizás simplemente porque así como hay gente con la que conectas inmediatamente, hay otra que se te atraganta desde el primer momento. Suzuno era del segundo tipo. Reize era el que se estaba encargando de llevar sus relaciones públicas en este planeta: había hecho migas con Fubuki y le había visto hablar de vez en cuando con Suzuno. Le había dado la lata a él para que también colaborase un poquito e intentase reconducir su relación que con tan mal pie había empezado, aunque solo fuese en aras de una pacífica convivencia.

Quizás mereciese la pena intentarlo, aunque solo fuese por quitarse al pesado de Reize de encima. Que por cierto, tenía un rango ligeramente inferior al suyo y se comportaba como el jefe.

— Hola

— Buenas — dijo volviendo a su lectura.

Habría que insistir un poquito más.

— ¿Qué haces?— fue la interesante pregunta que se le ocurrió en ese instante.

— Tengo un libro.— Suzuno lo levantó.— Se llama "leer". Deberías probarlo alguna vez.

Burn respiró hondo. En un mes podría reventarle ese bonito libro en la cara y el pensamiento le dio fuerzas para contestarle a la bordería con una sonrisa.

— Los libros los dejo para el invierno. El verano es la época para disfrutar fuera de casa.

— ¿Tanto te ha gustado el mar?

— Me gusta más la playa. Caminar por la arena es divertido.

— No lo es. ¿No te quemas los pies?

Burn se encogió de hombros.

— Tengo bastante resistencia al calor.

Suzuno volvió a su libro como si ese breve intercambio de palabras hubiese sido suficiente para el resto del día.

— ¿Siempre te sientas debajo del mismo árbol?

— Me gusta leer aquí. Es un sitio tranquilo excepto cuando se empeñan en venir a molestarme.

Si pilló la indirecta en esas palabras no lo demostró.

— ¿Y nunca vas a la playa?

— A diferencia de a otras personas, a mí el calor no me va nada. Ir a la playa sería un sufrimiento innecesario.

— No sé como puedes tenerla tan cerca y no aprovecharla.

— Quizás por que la tengo tan cerca no le veo nada de especial. Pero ¿qué pasa contigo? ¿De donde vienes para no haber visto el mar nunca antes?

Burn no había previsto ese giro de la conversación, y no supo qué contestar a eso. Había estudiado bien el país en el que estaban y sabía que era una isla, resultaría raro que nunca antes hubiese estado en la playa.

— He vivido en el extranjero hasta hace poco — fue lo que se le ocurrió decir. Suzuno entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Dónde?

— En... ¿Suiza?

Recordaba algo así de una tableta de chocolate que les había regalado Rinko. No tenía ni idea de situarlo en el mapa pero debía haber dicho algo con sentido porque Suzuno pareció mirarlo con menos sospecha. Desgraciadamente no le quitó las ganas de hacer preguntas.

— ¿Y por qué vivías en Suiza?

— Mis padres trabajan allí. De hecho mi familia aún vive allí— "en un sitio muy lejano" Tampoco era tan falso lo que le estaba contando.— Pero quisieron que yo volviese para conocer el país del que venían originalmente.

— Eso explica muchas cosas. ¿Y tus amigos?

— Hijos. De los socios de mis padres. Es una gran empresa japonesa.

La historia no había por donde cogerla. Suzuno se empezó a reír y volvió a su libro.

— No me creo nada.

— Pues peor para ti, porque es cierto — Ya que había empezado, no le quedaba más remedio que seguir hasta el final y hundirse con el barco.

— Bueno, tampoco tengo por qué meterme en vuestras cosas. Solo os pido que si estáis metidos en algún rollo raro o sois de la yakuza o algo así por favor tengáis cuidado de resolver vuestros asuntos fuera de esta casa. Tuvimos que rehipotecarla por la falta de inquilinos y aún la estamos pagando.

Había muchas palabras que Burn no comprendió de aquella frase, pero una retirada a tiempo es una victoria, así que dejó a Suzuno debajo de su árbol y se apresuró a reunirse con Pandora y Reize, dispuesto a echarle en cara a este ultimo el lio en el que le había metido su idea de socializar.

* * *

— Suiza.

— Sí. Suiza.

— Al menos me podrías haber dejado elegir a mí mi supuesto país de nacimiento — se quejó Reize.

— No hubo tiempo. Tenía que inventar una excusa convincente en escasos segundos. Fue toda una muestra de agilidad mental — Burn estaba en cierto modo orgulloso de su capacidad de inventiva. Reize no estaba muy convencido.

— Lo que te has sacado de la manga es de todo menos convincente, lo sabes, ¿no?

— Al menos ha acertado en algo — Pandora removía con alegría su te frío de melocotón con la pajita sentada en una terraza. Al lado en una silla tenían una bolsa con seis móviles, todos iguales y elegidos por la chica de la tienda. — Suiza no tiene salida al mar, así que tu pretexto para no conocer el océano es medio creíble.— A ella le chiflaban los mapas y se había estudiado el de la tierra a conciencia.— O bueno, lo sería si no hubieses inventado lo de que somos hijos de acaudalados empresarios, ¿por qué nuestros adinerados padres nunca nos han llevado a la costa?

— No sé, ¿son ejecutivos sin corazón que no nos prestan la suficiente atención? Aportad vosotros también a la historia, joder, que tengo que hacerlo yo todo.

— Es que el culebrón que te estas sacando de la manga es mucho más interesante que cualquier cosa que pueda yo inventar — contestó Reize.

— Tío, perdóname porque te he subestimado. Cuando te conocí no valore la tremenda habilidad que tienes para tocar los huevos.

Pandora puso paz.

— De todas formas, os complicáis mucho, capis. No hay necesidad de inventar tanto.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y sonrió enigmáticamente.

— Os haré una demostración.

Se dio la vuelta resuelta y le hizo un gesto al camarero, un chico alto con gafas de sol azules que se acercó rápidamente.

— ¿Puedo ayudaros en algo?

— Ya lo creo ¿cómo te llamas?

— Shirai Ikkaku — El camarero correspondió a su sonrisa — ¿Puedo preguntar tu nombre?— Al parecer Reize y Burn eran invisibles para él.

Pandora parpadeó un par de veces antes de responder.

— Pues verás, en mi bolsillo llevo una identificación falsa que dice que me llamo Kinki Nozomi, pero es mentira. En realidad me llamo Pandora y vengo del planeta Aliea. Tenía como misión conquistar la tierra, pero nos estrellamos con la nave al llegar y nuestras armas no funcionan sin ella, así que tenemos que esperar a que la arreglen fingiendo ser uno de vosotros, ¿qué opinas?

Shirai se quedó momentáneamente sin palabras hasta que de pronto estalló en una carcajada

— Opino que si quieres ligar conmigo hay formas mejores de hacerlo.

— Tsk, me has pillado— contestó Pandora con falsa inocencia.

— Al té invita la casa — dijo el camarero sonriente antes de marcharse.

Pandora se volvió hacia los dos capitanes mientras se acomodaba en su asiento

— ¿Veis como no hay que complicarse tanto?

* * *

Cuando el sol bajó demasiado como para poder leer fuera, Suzuno entró en casa. La mayoría de los inquilinos estaban fuera así que había más paz de lo habitual. Su madre estaba preparando la cena y lo llamó desde la cocina.

— Te ha llegado una carta, hijo.— canturreó alegremente.— No la encontré esta mañana porque nos llegan tan pocas que casi no me acuerdo de mirar el buzón.

Suzuno puso cara de extrañeza.

— ¿Una carta?

— Sí, una carta. Con sello, vía postal. El modo rudimentario que teníamos de comunicarnos en la prehistoria antes de los ordenadores.

— Sé lo que es una carta, lista, lo que no sé es quién me puede escribir a mí — cogió el sobre de encima de la mesa.— ¡Eh, la has abierto!

Ella sonrió.

— Es que es de una celebridad local.

Le dio la vuelta al sobre para encontrarse escrito, con una elegante caligrafía, un nombre: _Afuro Terumi._

Afuro Terumi era una leyenda en la ciudad. Había sido muy amigo de Suzuno y Fubuki de pequeñitos ya que jugaban en el mismo equipo de fútbol, pero cuando sus padres se separaron se fue a vivir con su madre a Corea. Mantuvieron el contacto unos años más a través del correo electrónico y él les contaba que su madre lo llevaba a castings y a agencias de modelos, estaba obsesionada con hacer de su hijo una estrella. Poco a poco la relación se enfrió y dejaron de saber de él hasta que un día se encontraron con su amigo, mucho más alto y mayor de como lo recordaban y con el pelo muchísimo más largo, en un dorama coreano de la tele.

— Ahora resulta que vuelve para pasar el verano y como no sabe mi dirección de correo electrónico nueva me ha mandado una carta. Dice que nos quiere ver a todos — le comentó a Fubuki mientras le pasaba la carta. La leyó mientras Atsuya tiraba de la correa para continuar paseando. Se había acercado porque Suzuno le había avisado de que había algo que tenía que contarle.— Y lo peor es que mi madre ha abierto la carta, así que quiere que le hagamos una fiesta de bienvenida.

— No me parece una mala idea. — A Fubuki nunca le parecía mal nada— Tengo ganas de ver a Afuro. Pero, ¿somos gente suficiente como para montar una fiesta? La mayoría de los amigos que teníamos entonces ya se han mudado.

— Mi madre dice que invitemos a los suizos.

— ¿A quién?

— A nuestros inquilinos. Tus amigos los raros.

— Ah, ellos. No es mala idea.— Suzuno refunfuñó. Esperaba más cooperación por parte de Fubuki.— No te pongas así, puede ser divertido.

— ¿Con Afuro aquí? Mucho. Eso es lo que me da miedo.

* * *

Burn y Reize se pasaron el resto de la tarde haciendo cuentas en su habitación. Los móviles les habían costado un dinero con el que no contaban.

— ¿No teníamos un dinero para imprevistos?

— Sí, todo. Todo esto es un imprevisto.

Habían hecho las cuentas de tres maneras diferentes e hiciesen lo que hiciesen iban a empezar a pasar hambre como no encontrasen una forma de conseguir más dinero.

— ¿Y si llamamos a casa nos darán más?— preguntó Reize.

— Ni de coña. Ya están bastante descontentos con lo que ha pasado aquí. Nos dirán que nos las apañemos solos.

Reize miró a la libreta de cuentas como si una solución mágica pudiese aparecer allí. Él tenía una idea, pero no le gustaba, y sabía que a Burn tampoco le iba a gustar.

— Solo tenemos una opción. Trabajar.

Burn reaccionó como él esperaba.

— No tío, no vamos a trabajar en la tierra. Esto puede ser un desastre. Imagínate al imbécil de Gringo dando el cante.

— Él está descartado, pero los demás por qué no.

— Porque no me fío. Ni de ellos, ni de ti, ni de mí. Ya metemos bastante la pata en los cien metros cuadrados de esta casa interactuando solo con tres personas como para salir fuera a ampliar el círculo.

— No es que la idea me seduzca a mí tampoco, pero a ver qué hacemos. O vendemos los órganos de Gringo en el mercado negro o trabajamos.

— Prefiero la opción de los órganos.

— Burn, sé serio.

— Va en serio.

A Reize le fastidiaba bastante la falta de resolución de Burn. Empezaba a estar un poco cansado, pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos y se le estaba poniendo un dolor palpitante entre los ojos. Antes de que pudiese replicar, tocaron a la puerta. Cuando fueron a abrir se encontraron con la habitual cara adormilada de Fubuki.

— ¿Estabais ocupados?

— No. Bueno, un poco, ¿qué haces aquí?

— La madre de Suzuno me manda a que os invite a ver Olimpus High School con nosotros. Ha preparado la cena y pastel para todos.

Burn se tocó la oreja para ver si la ruedecilla del traductor se había movido, porque no había entendido nada de nada. Y por la cara de Reize él tampoco.

— ¿A ver qué?

— Es un dorama coreano. Es que el protagonista es amigo nuestro y vamos a hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida aquí a la que estáis invitados. A la madre de Suzuno le ha parecido buena idea que veamos unos capítulos todos juntos, así sabréis quién es cuando llegue.

A Reize le dolía demasiado la cabeza y estaba demasiado ocupado angustiándose con sus propios problemas como para salir y fingir normalidad con más gente. De hecho le apetecía estar un rato solo, sin nadie alrededor. No tenía cara de que Nagumo fuese a aceptar la invitación de propio intento, así que decidió que bien valía la pena jugarse el cuello por una tarde tranquila.

— Uy, pues verás, es que yo estoy muy ocupado porque tengo que estudiar.— enseñó la libreta con las cuentas que tenía de la mano, sin darse cuenta que estaban en el sistema numérico de su planeta, aunque por suerte Fubuki ni reparó en eso — Pero Nagumo está libre y puede ver la serie con vosotros.

A Burn aquello le pilló por sorpresa

— ¿Cómo dices?

Vendió a su compañero sin ningún pudor empujándolo antes de que tuviese tiempo de decir que no.

— Sí, ¿no me estabas comentando que te aburrías? Anda, ve y pásatelo bien.

Cerró la puerta y echó el cerrojo por si acaso. La venganza sería terrible pero una tarde de paz para él solo bien valía el intento de asesinato posterior.

Burn siguió a Fubuki de mala gana por las escaleras. El enorme perro estaba en el rellano esperando a su amo y le gruñó en cuanto lo vio aparecer. Abajo estaba ya Pandora, que charlaba con Hitomiko muy animadamente, Gringo, que se había puesto al lado del ventilador y se intentaba subir el casco en un vano intento de que le entrase algo de aire por debajo y Heat, que estaba cortándose un trozo del pastel de chocolate que Rinko había sacado. Fue a reunirse con él.

— ¿Quieres pastel? Está rico.

Burn miro el pastel como si estuviese envenenado.

— Esta familia es muy rara.

— Es posible, pero al menos la comida es buena. ¿Y Reize, no baja?

— No, el muy cabrito ha encontrado el modo de librarse arrastrándome a mí a esto. ¿Y Nepper?

Heat se rio como si fuese a contarle un chiste muy bueno.

— No está. Ha ido a pedirle de salir a una chica.

A Burn casi se le cae la cuchara de postre que había cogido al suelo.

— ¿En serio?

— Y tan en serio. La chica que trabaja en la librería que está al lado de la cafetería. Todas las veces que hemos pasado por la puerta se ha quedado embobado mirándola a través del escaparte. Dudo mucho que ella se haya fijado siquiera en su existencia, pero él tiene ganas de ir a hacer el ridículo.

— Tío, me acabas de alegrar la tarde.

— Espera a qué venga y nos reímos de él.

— No sé si me haría más gracia que la chica le dijese que sí, y ver el drama que montaría dentro de un mes. ¿Se acuerda siquiera de para qué estamos aquí?

Heat se encogió de hombros

— Y yo que sé. Yo nunca lo hubiese traído a esta misión, la verdad. Pero si te soy sincero, tampoco te hubiese traído a ti.

Burn gruñó

— Estoy tan pero tan contento de ser tu amigo y contar con tu apoyo.

— Sé que me aprecias por mi sinceridad.- dijo Heat dándole una palmada en el hombro

Habían dispuesto sillas alrededor de la tele y habían llenado la mesa con sandwiches y bebidas. Aquello parecía más bien una fiesta de cumpleaños infantil. Realmente esa familia era tan rarita como ellos. Burn vio a Suzuno sentado en una silla con un sandwich de pavo. Fue a sentarse a la silla más alejada, mientras Rinko salía con un dvd.

— ¿Os ha explicado Fubuki qué es lo que vamos a ver?

— Un dorama coreano de un amigo vuestro — Pandora parecía emocionada, como cada vez que tenía ocasión de descubrir algo de la Tierra. Burn no pudo evitar pensar que le gustaría compartir su optimismo cuando la chica se sentó a su lado.

"Olimpus High School" era un dorama ridículo hasta en el título. Hitomiko se llevaba una mano a la frente como si le doliese la cabeza solo con oír hablar de él.

— Son dioses del Olimpo que van al instituto — les explicó Suzuno.— Su personaje era un secundario al principio. Él es Afrodita travestí, un chico que se hace pasar por chica por problemas familiares, pero a los fans su personaje les encantó y desde entonces fue ganando protagonismo. Ahora la serie gira en torno a él y en exactamente cuántos dioses se lo quieren tirar. Se ha quedado hasta con Aphrodi como nombre artístico.

— Si fuese solo eso lo único malo de la serie... Zeus y Hades son profesores y están liados. Atenea está acomplejada por que lleva gafas y aparato y está enamorada de Ares, toda la serie es un insulto a la mitología griega — si Hitomiko fruncía el ceño un poquito más una de sus cejas se montaría encima de la otra.

— Ahm — ellos se limitaron a asentir. A duras penas podrían localizar Grecia en un mapa, mucho menos tenían idea de la mitología.

Al final todos se sentaron alrededor de la televisión a verlo. Lo cierto es que sin tener mucha idea de programas terrestres (en el Aliea había formas de entretenimiento bastante similares) la serie les pareció mala. Los actores sobreactuaban todo el rato y Aphrodi todo lo que hacía en la serie era pasarse la melena de un lado a otro, hacerle caídas de ojos a la cámara y poner poses adorables de niño indefenso cuando era oportuno.

— Basicamente lo que saben que hace que las fans se bajen las bragas — comentó Suzuno.

— ¡Fuusuke!

— Si es la verdad, mamá.

— ¿Es ese vuestro amigo, el rubio de las melenas? Pues es verdad que parece una tía.

— Le sienta esa faldita corta mejor que a mí — opinó Pandora.

— Fíjate, ni un solo pelo en las piernas, seguro que le obligaron a depilarse con cera. Cómo me pienso reír de él — dijo Suzuno.

Fubuki era un buen chico y nunca se metía con nadie. Pero cuando se las ponían tan a huevo hasta él tenía que atacar.

— Ha pasado mucho tiempo e igual no lo recuerdo bien pero ¿no eras tú el que seguía a Afuro a todas partes como un perrito faldero?. Si hasta te querías teñir el pelo de rubio para parecerte a él

Suzuno no dijo nada, se limitó a ponerse rojo como un tomate y fulminar a Fubuki (que parecía bastante orgulloso de sí mismo) con la mirada como si hubiese cometido una traición imperdonable. Nagumo sin embargo parecía contento como un niño al que le acaban de regalar un juguete nuevo.

— Mira, a lo mejor lo de la fiesta es interesante y todo.

— No puedes venir, te desinvito

— Tú no puedes desinvitar a nadie, Fuusuke.

— Sí puedo, es mi casa.

— No, es la mía porque la pago yo. Nagumo cariño, puedes venir y puedes reírte de mi hijo cuanto quieras.

Suzuno se dejó caer en la silla cruzado de brazos. Nagumo le sonrió desde su sitio como si acabase de ganar un punto decisivo en un partido.

—¿Sois muy amigos?— preguntó Heat por reconducir la conversación a terrenos menos pantanosos.

— Lo eramos. Hace mucho de aquello — explicó Fubuki — Teníamos un equipo de fútbol...

— ¿Fútbol? ¿Qué es fútbol?

Algo le dijo a Gringo que no debería haber hecho esa pregunta. Quizás el ver las miradas asesinas de Heat y Pandora al volverse hacia él con el cuello rígido.

Fubuki y Suzuno también le miraban, pero más bien extrañados.

— ¿Venís de Europa y no sabéis lo que es el fútbol?

— Sí que lo sabemos. Es que no sabía si os referíais a fútbol sala o fútbol americano o de otro tipo — intentó arreglar Heat de la mejor manera posible.

— Hablamos de fútbol normal. Del de los once jugadores

— Ya.

Tras un tenso silencio volvieron a mirar a la pantalla. Nadie se atrevió a dar más conversación

Había pasado una semana. Si conseguían sobrevivir tres más, ya daría igual todas las metidas de pata anteriores.

* * *

Reize estaba leyendo disfrutando de la paz de su cuarto y de la soledad. Él era de la clase de personas que necesitaba pasar algún tiempo solo de vez en cuando, y estar las veinticuatro horas del día con sus compañeros estaba agobiándolo un poco. Necesitaba estar en silencio para pensar pero, cuando darle vueltas al mismo tema empezó a ser demasiado angustioso, cogió el libro que tenía en la mesita de noche, al lado de su cama. Era el mismo que había sacado de la estantería la primera noche. Al examinarlos todos al día siguiente a la luz del sol vio por los títulos y las encuadernaciones más bien cutres que tenían toda la pinta de ser libros baratos o de propaganda que la madre de Suzuno había colocado por las estanterías de las habitaciones más por no dejarlas vacías que por proporcionar un verdadero entretenimiento a los inquilinos. Aún así se había interesado por el suyo, "proverbios y refranes populares". Pensó que podría darle un toque más realista a su modo de hablar metiendo alguna que otra expresión hecha. Estaba bastante ocupado memorizando expresiones cuando oyó un sonido que pensó que provenía de su recién estrenado móvil. Lo cogió pero la pantalla estaba apagada.

Lo que sonaba no era su móvil sino el intercomunicador de la nave que tenían encima de la mesa.

— Hola— saludó alegremente a quién ya sabía que estaría al otro lado de la línea.

— Dame buenas noticias.

Rean llamaba a diario hasta dos veces y cada vez parecía más histérica que la anterior. Decir que estaba haciendo horas extra sería un eufemismo. Más bien parecía que desde el incidente dormía en la oficina y no le estaba haciendo ningún bien a la salud. Sobre todo a la mental.

— No hay nada nuevo, ya te dijimos que te llamaríamos nosotros a ti cuando hubiese algún cambio y no...

— ¿Os creéis que esto es un juego?— le interrumpió

— Rean lo estamos intentando pero...

— Pues no lo intentáis lo suficiente.

— No tengo yo la culpa, ¿Qué quieres, que intente arreglar la nave yo mismo?— Reize entendía la posición de su amiga e intentaba ser comprensivo, pero tampoco solucionaba nada echándoles la bronca dos veces al día.

— Sería más de ayuda que tomar el sol todo el día.

— No te pongas borde conmigo, yo no tengo la culpa.

La oyó respirar hondo al otro lado de la línea

— Vale, perdooona. Es que vosotros estáis ahí como de vacaciones pero la que tiene a Ulvida encima todo el día soy yo. Si pasa algo la pagará conmigo. Vosotros siempre podréis huir llegado el momento y rehacer vuestra vida en la tierra. Yo no tengo escapatoria posible.

— Lo que pasa es que no hay nada que podamos hacer salvo esperar.

Esperar.

No llevaban ni una semana ahí y ya sentía simpatía por casi toda la gente que había conocido. Suzuno, su madre, Fubuki, Desarm... ¿Qué pasaría cuando llevasen ahí un mes? Todo se estaba complicando horriblemente. Quizás hubiese sido mejor haber pasado ese tiempo viviendo como ermitaños en mitad del bosque sin relacionarse con nadie.

— Vale. Pero comprende que me ponga nerviosa, estoy aquí sola y... uy

— ¿Uy?

— Es que estaba jugando con el interruptor apagando y encendiendo la pantalla — Reize puso los ojos en blanco. Rean estaría muy estresada pero tampoco es que fuese muy seria en su trabajo — y ahora me sale una señal como de otra nave espacial en las inmediaciones.

— ¿Otra, como que otra? ¿No será la nuestra en el taller? Quizás han conseguido encenderla.

— No, no, la vuestra la tengo localizada. Es otra, en otro cuadrante del mapa a las afueras de la ciudad donde estáis. Ha llegado hace un rato. Pero si fuesen de los nuestros me lo habrían comunicado.

— No me fastidies, Rean, ¿quién puede estar también interesado en la tierra?

Lo que menos le apetecía además de todos sus problemas era tener que luchar por la soberanía del planeta con otro interesado. De hecho, en lo que a Reize respectaba no pensaba luchar, si alguien quería la tierra toda para él, y que lo discutiese con la flota cuando llegase, a él no le pagaban tanto como para eso. Se asomó al balcón por acto reflejo, como si así pudiera ver quién es.

— Pues no lo sé, voy a llamar a relaciones interplanetarias y a preguntar sí saben...

— No hace falta. Lo conozco

— ¿En serio?

— Sí. Ha venido hasta aquí.

El pelo rojo de Gran tocando al timbre de la puerta de entrada era inconfundible.

* * *

Gran, el único tripulante de la nave llamó al timbre de la dirección que tenía apuntada en un papel. Este trabajo podía significar su ascenso de agente en pruebas a agente a secas. Además era el primero que hacía sin supervisión, pero para Gran era importante por otros motivos.

Los conocía a los dos, a Burn y a Reize. Una de sus primeras misiones había consistido en hacerse pasar por recluta dentro de la escuela de la armada de Aliea. Solían enviarle a veces trabajillos de estos a los nuevos; al fin y al cabo Aliea constituía el 70% de sus quebraderos de cabeza, si había alguna ocasión de reconducirlos antes de que llegasen a la edad adulta era mejor intentarlo.

En su momento le parecieron tan diferentes que no se lo pudo creer cuando se enteró de que iban juntos en la misma nave. Burn estaba en esto por devoción, Reize por obligación por mucho que se afanase en hacer las cosas. No se lo había podido sacar de la cabeza desde que lo conoció. Quería salvarlo.

Tenía la dirección de donde se encontraban y todos los detalles de su situación, como era habitual en la agencia. Siempre era así y nunca se cuestionaba el por qué.

Al fin y al cabo el Gran Hermano lo sabe todo y lo vigila todo.

* * *

Lo siento, sé que prometí el capítulo bastante antes, pero miradlo por el lado bueno, son más de siete mil palabras toditas para vosotras. Por lo demás, no sé si tengo algo que aclarar. Le he puesto nombre a la madre de suzuno porque llamarla "madre de Suzuno" todo el rato se me hacía muy pesado. No soy partidaria de los ocs, pero no me quedaba más remedio que buscarle una madre al chico, y en cuanto al nombre, fue el que eligió una amiga por twitter al azar. Lo mismo para el origen supuestamente terrestre de los aliens, otra amiga dijo Suiza y con Suiza se quedaron y al final hasta me ha venido bien. Si no os queda claro quién es el chico de la cafetería, lo podéis buscar en el Diamond Dust, y podéis apostar quién es la chica de la librería. Y ahora que ya tengo a todos o casi todos los actores en escena espero poder ir más rápido.

Muchas gracias a Fres por betearmelo, a vosotras por leerlo y si tenéis algún comentario estaré encantada de leerlo.

Besitos!


	4. Capítulo 3: Moonage Daydream

**Capítulo 3: Moonage Daydream**

**E_xtracto del informe oficial sobre el asunto X02 de la escuela de la armada._**

_Aún no hemos sido capaces de identificar de que modo el sujeto pudo infiltrarse en un sistema tan bien protegido como la escuela de la armada. Llegó como un estudiante más con el programa de intercambio estudiantil interplanetario con nuestros planetas hermanados y su historia no hacía sospechar en absoluto que pudiese pertenecer a Gran Hermano. Es cierto que en los últimos tiempos hemos tenido más problemas que de costumbre con agentes de esta agencia consiguiendo burlas nuestras defensas y entrar en el planeta, pero creemos que se trata de errores humanos y en ningún caso se debe acusar de negligencia a la dirección de la escuela de la armada, siempre diligente, eficaz y entregada._

_**Declaraciones no oficiales del Director de la escuela de la armada en referencia al asunto X02**_

"_Ya hemos vuelto a quedar como gilipollas."_

Gran (al menos él lo había conocido como Gran) era el chico raro que se sentaba al fondo de la clase. No le prestó demasiada atención al principio. Apareció de la nada en mitad de curso y desde el primer momento hubo algo en él que no encajaba. Reize lo veía pero ya tenía suficiente con preocuparse de encajar él mismo como para adoptar a otro inadaptado, así que se dedicó a ignorarle. Los demás empezaron así, pero pronto descubrieron que era más divertido reírse de él. Gran ni si quiera parecía darse cuenta.

Luego pasó aquello, la fiesta, los juegos, las risas y Reize nunca debió involucrarse pero había algo en la mirada de Gran que le daba pena. Cogió una botella de alcohol de encima de la mesa y se llevó a Gran de un brazo de la fiesta antes de que sus compañeros pudieran reírse más de él. Así se conocieron.

Dos bichos raros, una fiesta cruel, una botella de alcohol y una noche demasiado larga. Una combinación nefasta.

Era la primera vez en su vida que Reize bebía y le soltó la lengua de mala manera. O quizás no fuese el alcohol, porque no bebió tanto como para poder echarle la culpa. Tal vez solo tenía ganas de contarlo todo y ya está. Se encontró a las dos de la mañana hablándole a Gran de como había llegado a la escuela de la armada, de lo poco que le gustaba y de como iba a graduarse en tres meses sin desearlo si quiera. De como estaba viviendo la vida que sus padres querían y aún así esforzándose con todas sus fuerzas porque era lo único que se le daba bien.

Le contó todo lo que le angustiaba a un desconocido porque a veces es más fácil sincerarse con alguien que no conoces.

Gran no le dijo nada, solo lo escuchó, y él lo agradeció. Desde ese día empezaron a pasar más tiempo y a sentarse juntos en clase. Se hicieron amigos. Reize agradecía tener alguien que no le juzgase por pensar como él lo hacía, pero al mismo tiempo había algo que no le cuadraba. Por qué Gran era diferente. Por qué estaba de acuerdo con él cuando nadie más lo estaba. Hasta que se lo preguntó.

Un grave error.

Porque a Gran lo había criado Padre y Padre le había enseñado a no mentir a no ser que fuese en virtud de un bien mayor como, por ejemplo, su misión en la escuela (había mentido en un mes a todo y a todos y moría un poco por dentro cada vez que tenía que hacerlo). Pero no se le miente a las personas que quieres. No a Reize. Así que una tarde tan larga como la noche en la que se habían conocido le dijo quién era en realidad.

Nadie se tomaba en serio a los predicadores (entre ellos mismos se daban el pomposo nombre de "agentes") de Gran Hermano. Eran un grupo de pirados que se dedicaban a localizar grupos de terroristas para ir a darles la chapa sobre el amor, la bondad, las buenas manera, la paz universal y otras mierdas similares. Rara vez conseguían su objetivo de que nadie desistiese en coger las armas (más bien las cogían con más empeño para apuntar a la cabeza del predicador en cuestión), pero eran extraordinariamente persistentes y pesados. Tenían su base en un satélite artificial llamado Sun Garden y una organización de primera. Eran los únicos que conseguían colarse en Aliea como si aquello fuese suyo sin que fuesen capaz de detenerlos ni de averiguar cómo entraban ni salían.

Quizás por eso la armada empezaba estar un pelín hasta las narices y recompensaba con generosidad cualquier pista sobre un miembro de Gran hermano.

Reize podría haberlo denunciado. De hecho, debería haberlo denunciado, y nunca jamás habría tenido que esforzarse por algo que no le gustaba. Le hubiesen recompensado, colmado de honores y se hubiese graduado con un puesto más alto, aunque quizás hubiese renunciado e invertido el dinero de su recompensa en abrir una panadería o un negocio similar donde no tuviese que matar a nadie. Salvo a Gran, al que habría condenado en el momento de descubrirlo. Y eso era algo con lo que sabía que no podría vivir.

Tener conciencia a veces es una mierda.

Consiguió persuadirlo para que se marchase antes de que nadie se enterase, antes de que se metiesen en un lío_ los dos_. Eso fue lo que le convenció. La escuela de la armada solo se enteró de que había un infiltrado en sus filas una vez se hubo ido. A ellos los dejó en vergüenza y a Reize una promesa: volverse a encontrar.

Y Gran nunca mentía. Nunca a nadie a quién quisiese.

Reize bajó las escaleras de dos en dos y de tres en tres, saltó el último tramo, atravesó la sala común a todo correr ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros que se habían levantado para acercarse al televisor a verle el color de las bragas a Aphrodi mientras se lo montaba con Hera encima de la mesa de profesores, abrió la puerta de golpe, salió al jardín y se chocó con Gran.

Si no hubiese tenido las ganas de matarlo subiéndole por la garganta y nublándole la vista hubiese podido apreciar la sonrisa que ilumino su rostro en ese momento.

— ¡Hola! — le dijo alegremente, como si acabasen de encontrarse comprando el pan en la panadería de la esquina y no a años luz del último lugar en el que habían coincidido.

— Tú... qué... coño... haces... aquí— A Reize le faltaba el aire, puede que por la carrera, puede que por el ataque de ansiedad que estaba a punto de sufrir. Gran solo se acomodó la mochila roja, _una mochila demasiado grande como para estar de paso_ no pudo evitar pensar Reize.

— Lo mismo que tú. Tengo una misión.

— Una misión relacionada con nosotros — No había que ser un lince tampoco para entender qué hacía allí en ese planeta dejado de la mano de dios.

— Por supuesto. Mi padre conoce la tierra y le tiene mucho cariño.

— Pues vuélvete y dile que está a salvo. Nuestra nave se rompió.

— Ya lo sé. No estará arreglada hasta dentro de un mes y mientras tanto estáis viviendo en esta casa con nombres falsos. Tú te haces llamar Ryuuji Midorikawa — Gran no dejaba de sonreír, como si encontrase la situación verdaderamente divertida.

— ¿Como demonios... el Gran Hermano.

Un brillo de orgullo asomó a los ojos de Gran.

— Eso mismo.

— Mira, no vas a conseguir nada así que...

— ¿Pasa algo, Midorikawa?— Un grupo de cabezas curiosas asomó por la puerta principal tratando de ver dónde estaba el fuego. De hecho, la cara de sus compañeros cuando vieron a Gran fue todo un poema, y lo hubiese encontrado cómico de haber podido sentir algo más que ira homicida. Se habían quedado tan alucinados que no acertaron a hablar y Hitomiko fue la que aprovechó, mientras entrecerraba sus ojos azules escrutadores.

— ¿Quién es?

— Un amigo mío que me dijo que igual venía a pasar unos días— Reize no había terminado la frase cuando quiso darse de tortas mentales. Le estaba poniendo en bandeja a Gran la excusa, pero en ese momento no se le había ocurrido nada mejor que responder. Ahora entendía un poco mejor a Burn y su historia absurda de los suizos.

— Así es, le prometí a Midorikawa que vendría a pasar unos días con él — corroboró Gran con falsa sonrisa cándida de vendedor de aspiradoras—, y me preguntaba si podría hospedarme aquí también.

Reize y sus compañeros cruzaron miradas esperando que alguno hiciese algo y quedó claro que no les habían elegido para la misión por su rapidez mental, porque de nuevo se les adelantó otra persona antes de que pudiesen evitar el desastre.

— ¡Por supuesto que puedes quedarte!— una encantada Rinko se abrió paso a empujones. Casi se podía distinguir el símbolo del yen en sus pupilas. A este paso hasta podría arreglar las goteras que en invierno inundaban las habitaciones de la planta superior y sobre las cuales no había creído conveniente advertir a sus inquilinos actuales— Soy Rinko Suzuno, la dueña de la casa.

— Yo soy Hiroto Kiyama.

Rinko lo guió hasta la recepción, con todos detrás siguiendo la jugada sin saber muy bien que hacer.

— ¿Tú también eres sueco?

— Suizo, mamá.

— Bueno, eso mismo.

A Reize se le pusieron los pelos de punta pero de forma totalmente innecesaria porque por algún motivo "Hiroto" también sabía de su tapadera.

— No, la empresa de mi padre tiene tratos con la de ellos pero está establecida aquí, en Japón. Aquí tiene su tarjeta de visita — le pasó una a Rinko— , el número de su móvil personal por si hubiese algún problema — otra tarjeta más — ,y aquí tiene mi numero de cuenta para descontar todos los gastos de mi estancia — otro papel y más sonrisas y reverencias.

El Gran Hermano sabía hacer las cosas bien, eso era un hecho. Todo por banco, legal y transparente, no como ellos. Nadie sospecharía nunca de Gran y su carita de niño bueno. Rinko parecía encantada.

— Fíjate, que niño tan majo y educado, no como otros — no miró a su hijo, pero tampoco hizo falta.

— Tienes el teléfono de su padre, llámalo y proponle un intercambio— le respondió Suzuno dándole vueltas a la tarjeta de la compañía entre los dedos.

— Es mi hijo, ya lo irás conociendo. No muerde, aunque si te da miedo podemos ponerle un bozal.

Gran soltó una risa de esas solidarias pero poco comprometidas por no enemistarse tan pronto con el chico que tenía delante, que tenía pinta de ser de los que no perdonaban una ofensa jamás. Reize miraba como Rinko rellenaba el libro de registro con incredulidad. Sentía como si alguien le hubiese dado al botón de acelerar del vídeo, demasiado rápido como para reaccionar.

— Pero que te quedas de verdad.

— Claro, ¿no habíamos quedado en eso, Midorikawa? Nos lo podemos pasar muy bien todos juntos.

Al otro lado de la habitación Burn, Pandora, Heat y Gringo no tenían cara de irselo a pasar muy bien todos juntos. Le hacían gestos a Midorikawa como si él solo pudiese hacerse cargo de la situación, como si fuese su responsabilidad. Que en parte sí, lo era.

La armada interrogó a todos tras la marcha de Gran y todos señalaron a Reize como su mejor amigo dentro de la escuela a pesar de que solo habían convivido durante un mes. Nunca hubo evidencias de que él supiese realmente con quién estaba tratando, de modo que no tuvieron nada contra él. Pero en la mente de todos sus compañeros quedó grabado que Reize era el mejor amigo de Gran. De un miembro de Gran Hermano.

— Midorikawa, ¿podemos hablar un momento?— Heat lo llamó con voz aguda.

— Bueno, pues esto ya está. Si quieres subir a dejar tus cosas esta es tu habitación — Rinko le tendió una llave— Fuusuke...

— Que sí, que ya. Por aquí.

Suzuno tenía supuestamente muchas obligaciones en la casa pero la única que cumplía de verdad era enseñar a los inquilinos las instalaciones, y hasta eso lo hacía de malas maneras. Le hizo el mismo tour en dos segundos demasiado-rápido-como-para-que-recuerdes-todo que ya sufrieron los demás y lo dejó en la puerta de su habitación, con la llave de la mano porque ya era mayorcito para entrar él solito. Cuando iba a mitad de las escaleras oyó a los otros cuchichear justo en el hueco bajo estas. Debían de haberse escondido ahí de su madre y Hitomiko, y no era un mal plan de no ser porque deberían haber supuesto que él bajaría por esas mismas escaleras. Se sentó en el escalón a escucharlos.

— ¿Cómo quieres qué sepa qué hace él aquí? Yo no tenía ni idea — Midorikawa parecía indignado. Se les había notado a la legua que no querían a su amigo, fuese quién fuese.

— Pues haz algo para que se largue de aquí antes de un mes— contestó la voz de Nagumo

— ¿Y por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?

— Porque está aquí por ti— intervino Nozomi— No me mires así, es la pura verdad, todos lo sabemos.

— Ya lo tenemos bastante crudo para encima tener a un plasta de Gran Hermano de por medio.

"Gran hermano" era lo único que podía entender Suzuno de esa conversación, salvo que no tenía ni idea de qué pintaba el ente todopoderoso de 1984 en ella. O el programa de televisión. Participantes de Gran Hermano Suiza a la fuga era algo que les pegaba con el coeficiente intelectual que les presuponía.

— Esto no es responsabilidad solo mía. Somos un equipo.

— Pero solo va a escucharte a ti.— ese era Atsuishi, que parecía más calladito que los demás.

Hubo un silencio y un par de cuchicheos que no pilló del todo bien hasta que Midorikawa estalló.

— Me sacáis de quicio. Me voy.

— ¿A dónde? Si es casi de noche

— A dar una vuelta, a donde sea, pero lejos de vosotros y de él.

— Trame un té helado. De melocotón — pidió Nozomi.

— Ve tú a por él, traidora.

Suzuno subió las escaleras para esconderse antes de que Reize abandonase, a paso rápido, el hueco. Los otros cuchichearon un poco y volvieron al salón también. Él se quedó un rato más dónde estaba, aún más confundido que antes.

* * *

Tras el revuelo del nuevo vecino la proyección fue suspendida y Fubuki decidió que ya no pintaba nada allí. Despertó a un Atsuya que babeaba muy felizmente la alfombra de la entrada y volvió a casa. No vivía muy lejos, en la zona mas humilde de la ciudad, o más bien la más antigua. Las gentes de las casas viejas y las callejuelas estrechas donde ellos vivían a penas ponían el pie entre los grandes hoteles y los edificios nuevos que habían ido creciendo como setas a medida que empezó a explotarse la zona de manera turística. Ellos se seguían considerando los herederos de su pequeño pueblito de pescadores, como siempre había sido.

Llevaba toda su vida en el mismo sitio y nunca había sentido deseos de marcharse, pero casi todos sus amigos de la infancia se habían ido ya. Solo le quedaban Suzuno y Clara, y a veces se sentían un poco solos y abandonados. Como si hubiesen sido los únicos que no habían avanzado. Le hacía ilusión volver a ver a Afuro porque había sido un buen amigo suyo. Siempre le había parecido que pegaba poco en su pequeña ciudad, y cuando se fue y se hizo famoso en cierto modo le pareció que había llegado a donde correspondía.

— ¡Buenas noches!— dijo al entrar a su casa.

— Buenas noches— contestaron a coro su padre y su madre. Acababan de terminar de cenar y estaban recogiendo la mesa — ¿Cual era esa buena noticia que tenía que darte Suzuno?— preguntó su madre.

— ¿Os acordáis de Afuro?

— ¿Tu antiguo amigo ahora estrella de culebrones?— aportó su padre — .Claro que sí.

— Vuelve aquí para pasar el verano.

— Anda, qué bien. Estarás contento ¿no?

— Pues sí. Vamos a hacerle una fiesta y... ¿en serio, hay algo que no te parezca mal?

Fubuki se volvió hacia Atsuya, que simplemente ladeo la cabeza con la lengua fuera. Sus padres intercambiaron una mirada significativa.

— No es un latazo preparar una fiesta, es un amigo al que no vemos desde hace tiempo y se lo merece, además ¿qué más te da a ti, si la fiesta no es aquí?

El único cambio significativo en Atsuya es que había dejado de mover el rabo y había puesto las orejas muy tiesas.

— Bueno, pues yo pienso ir. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras — Fubuki se metió muy enfadado en su habitación. Su madre suspiró mientras veía al enorme perro color salmón acomodarse en su cama en el salón. Lo quería mucho, pero se había arrepentido muchas veces de comprarlo.

Cuando el equipo de fútbol se desmanteló, Fubuki parecía muy triste. Sus padres pensaron en animarle regalándole algo que le hace ilusión a todo niño que se precie: un perro. La primera vez que Fubuki mantuvo una conversación con él como si pudiese contestarle todos se rieron. La segunda vez también. A la décima se empezaron a preocupar. Cuando Fubuki declaró que hablaba con él porque Atsuya era su hermano y él le contestaba, lo mandaron al psiquiatra.

Doble personalidad reflejada en su perro.

Estaba claro que las medicinas no estaban funcionado. De nuevo tendrían que volver y quizás le aumentarían la dosis. Atsuya se acercó a la madre de Fubuki y le dio con el morro en la mano.

— Quizás sería más fácil echarte de casa. Aunque entonces Shiro no me lo perdonaría nunca y lo mismo se ponía hablar con la lámpara o el armario.

A ella no le gustaba nada la cara que se le ponía cuando le daban las medicinas pero, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer? Era su madre, y su deber era decidir lo que era mejor para él.

* * *

Nepper volvió más o menos como Heat había previsto, cabizbajo y decaído. No le quiso contar qué había pasado, pero el hecho de que su ligue hubiese pasado de ser "un ángel de pelo salmón" a "esa bruja con cara de asco" ya era bastante explicativo. No le prestó atención a la explicación que le dieron él y Gringo sobre la llegada de Gran y se metió a la cama con ganas de que el día se acabase pronto. Gringo también acabó por acostarse temprano y él se quedó al lado de la ventana, intentando encontrar alguna solución a sus problemas, a pesar de que ese no era su trabajo, porque él no era el líder de la misión. Ni de la misión ni de nada

Heat no tenía madera de jefe. Eso le había quedado claro desde siempre. Era analista y bueno con los números, inteligente, pero callado y tímido. No estaba hecho para mandar. Durante años había soportado que diversos reclutas le pasaran por delante, incluido su amigo de la infancia Burn, sin estar mejor capacitados que él, pero era algo que tampoco le importaba. Heat no era un líder, pero tampoco quería serlo.

Un zumbido encima de la mesa le alertó. Había insistido desde su visita al taller en quedarse con el intercomunicador y, como Reize y Burn estaban hasta las narices de Rean, se lo habían dado sin preguntarle nada.

— Hola tonta— la saludó al descolgar.

— Hola idiota. Tengo lo que me encargaste. Que por cierto, ¿ese encarguito no deberían habérmelo hecho los capitanes?

Heat se salió al pasillo para no despertar ni llamar la atención de sus compañeros de cuarto y se dirigió al balcón.

— Bueno, no son especialmente observadores. Reize creo que tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza intentando que no nos pillen y agradece cualquier ayuda, sin pensar que pueda no ser desinteresada. Y Burn... bueno, es él mismo.

— Por favor, no dejes que nos ponga el ridículo.

— No soy su madre.

— Mientras estéis allí, sí.

— Bueno, ¿qué tienes?

— Pues en realidad no mucho... — oyó un ruido de teclas al otro lado de la línea — No hay informes de Desarm antes de aparecer en la tierra, ni sabemos de dónde viene ni por qué decidió quedarse allí. Solo que hará unos cinco años empezó a aparecer información sobre su taller, la pasaba a todos los planetas que organizaban viajes galácticos, y le ha ido bastante bien.

— No has encontrado nada nuevo — esa información la conocía ya, excepto porque no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba el taller en funcionamiento, pero tampoco le aportaba nada.

— Lo intento, ¿vale? No es fácil, ha sabido borrar sus huellas muy bien. Pero si os mandaron allí las altas esferas no puede ser malo, ¿no?

— O no había otra cosa. A mí me da igual, cuanto más conozco la tierra menos ganas tengo que reducirla a cenizas. Pero me preocupa lo que pase con la nave porque dependemos de ella para volver a casa.

Hubo un silencio al otro lado de la linea. Al fin y al cabo Rean los conocía desde pequeños. Ella también estaba preocupada, y no solo por su puesto de trabajo. Heat pensaba contarle lo que había pasado hoy con Gran, pero decidió guardárselo para el día siguiente y darle las malas noticias de una en una. Tenía la voz tan apagada y cansada...

— Seguiré investigando, ¿vale? No os desaniméis y tened cuidado. Sobre todo tened cuidado.

Ella estaría tan preocupada por ellos como lo estaba él por ella.

— Tú también.

Heat colgó el intercomunicador. No sería un líder pero era con mucho el más listo de los que iban en la nave.

* * *

Hiroto estaba tecleando su informe del día. Tenía que enviarlos a su padre informándole de su progreso, aunque no había habido ninguno, porque después de llegar Reize se había enfadado y había desaparecido y él no había querido tentar la suerte con los demás (a los que no conocía tan bien como a Reize) tan pronto. Tenía que saber más de ellos antes de empezar a jugar sus cartas. Normalmente los agentes tenían un protocolo a seguir, pero él pensaba improvisar porque no creía que le sirviese de mucho en este caso.

Su cometido era hacer que los seis terroristas desistieran de su misión y depusieran las armas, y si era posible, llevarles a Sun Garden. Él no era tan ingenuo como para considerar que fuese a irle bien con los demás. Los habitantes de Aliea eran un hueso duro de roer. Pero Reize detestaba estar en la armada, lo cual ya facilitaba parte de su trabajo, aunque lo tenía difícil si no quería hablarle. Afortunadamente aún tenían un tiempo mientras la nave seguía en reparaciones en el taller Épsilon. Hasta Gran Hermano estaba teniendo problemas para conseguir averiguar algo de Desarm y eso le intrigaba, pero ya se ocuparía lo antes posible.

Había algo más en juego que la bondad de Reize, y era el planeta tierra. Su padre amaba ese planeta, que había conocido en su juventud, en uno de sus primeros viajes, y la felicidad de Padre era siempre lo primero. Gran tenía que salvarla y a sus habitantes fuese como fuese. Con Reize o sin él.

* * *

Reize pasó los dos días siguientes evitando a Gran allá donde fuese. Era consciente de lo sospechoso que resultaba su actitud, pero a esas alturas de la vida ya le daba igual. Gran, o Hiroto en la tierra, por su parte parecía un alma en pena intentando llamar su atención. Le hablaba y no le contestaba, lo llamaba a su cuarto y cuando abría y veía que era él le cerraba la puerta en las narices. Lo sentía mucho pero estaba muy enfadado. Era consciente de que él tenía sus obligaciones como agente de Gran Hermano, pero lo había puesto en evidencia y lo hacía sentir como el eslabón más débil del grupo, la pieza que fallaba en la cadena. Era el único cuyo error pelirrojo del pasado había atravesado miles de años luz para morderle el culo y no era algo que le hiciese sentir bien, por muy nobles que fuesen las intenciones de Gran.

El cual acababa de entrar por la puerta de la cocina con la misma cara de cachorrito apaleado que ponía cuando el veía.

— Buenos días — le saludó con alegría. Reize se limitó a dedicarle su mejor cara de odio infinito mientras masticaba sus cereales con parsimonia.

Gran suspiró y se sentó a su lado. Reize se apartó.

— ¿No te parece un poquito infantil tu actitud?

— Sigue tocándome las narices más, te vas a tragar la cuchara.

— Al fin me hablas — Gran parecía contento. Reize se giró mosqueado.

Burn entró a la cocina bostezando para romper la magia del momento.

— ansdbsdsdías — masculló a modo de saludo.

— Vaya horas. Hay un dicho en la tierra que dice "A quién madruga dios le ayuda".

— No conozco a ningún dios terrestre además de los que salen en Olimpus High School así que me da igual — reparó entonces en Gran — .Anda, si sigues aquí.

— Y aquí voy a seguir hasta que os decidáis a escucharme.

— Jo tío, no me creo que gente como tú sea de verdad — le soltó. Luego se sentó delante de Reize quitándole la caja de cereales. Este parecía estar pensando algo.

— ¿Has encontrado trabajo?— le preguntó volviendo a hacer como si Gran no estuviese allí.

— ¿Todavía sigues con eso?

— Nos hace falta. Yo ya tengo uno.

— ¿En serio? ¿Desde cuando?

— Ayer lo encontré. Desde esta tarde soy camarero en un restaurante de la zona. Los demás han salido ya a buscar. Solo faltas tú, capitán.

A Burn aquello le empezaba a parecer una insubordinación intolerable con objeto de dejarle mal.

— Sois unos gilipollas, y por qué no me habéis avisado.

— ¿Necesitáis dinero?

— Métete en tus asuntos, Gran.

— Si necesitáis os puedo prestar.

— Muérete.

— No oye, escúchalo que igual dice algo interesante — opinó Burn. Reize torció los labios.

— Busca trabajo. Y pronto.

Se levantó y casi estampó el tazón de cereales contra la pila antes de salir. El numerito fue lo bastante impactante como para que a ninguno de los dos se les ocurriera replicarle nada.

— Ya tiene bastante mal carácter como para que encima me lo cabrees más— le reprochó Burn a Gran. Se levantó de la mesa de la cocina y se topó con su otra persona menos favorita, que se levantaba aún más tarde que él.

— Buenos días — le ladró Suzuno con su misma cara de asco de siempre. Su pelo parecía un nido de algún tipo de pájaro. Era fascinante en cierto modo.

— Hola — contestó Burn sin hacer ni el amago de sonreír. Cada uno siguió su camino, uno hacia la cocina y Burn hacia la puerta, cuando de pronto se acordó de algo y volvió atrás.

— Suzuno

El aludido asomó la cabeza por la puerta que acababa de traspasar con expresión extrañada. Normalmente Nagumo tenía las mismas ganas de conversar que las que tenía él: ningunas.

— ¿Pasa algo?

Nagumo tenía aspecto de tener más ganas de arrojarse desde el tejado que de pedirle un favor, pero no le quedaba otra.

— Me preguntaba si conoces a alguien que esté interesado en contratar a alguien.

Suzuno frunció el ceño.

— ¿Te refieres a ti? ¿Necesitas trabajo?

— ¿Te crees que te lo preguntaría si no?

A pesar de lo lento que le funcionaban el cerebro por la mañana, cayó en la cuenta en seguida que de hecho sí que conocía a alguien . Era una persona que estaba necesitada con urgencia de un trabajador más para la tienda. Y por una vez Suzuno no lo hacía por fastidiar, sino que realmente les podía hacer un favor a uno y a otro.

Que colateralmente le hiciese mucha gracia era un asunto a parte.

— Pues la verdad es que sí. Mi amiga Clara necesita a alguien para que le eche una mano en su tienda. Su madre está enferma, y aunque no es grave, necesita toda la ayuda posible de Clara en casa, y eso no les deja mucho tiempo.

— ¿Clara es tu amiga, la chica calladita del pelo azul?

— Esa misma. Si quieres te puedo dar su dirección.

Unos minutos después Nagumo tenía una dirección y un mapa explicativo en medio folio de papel. Suzuno presuponía que él no estaría muy contento pero Clara estaría encantada al menos. Le había puesto sus sujetos de estudio favoritos en bandeja.

* * *

Los habitantes de la tierra se habían ganado el derecho a no sufrir demasiado cuando recuperasen su nave. Burn no podía salvarlos pero les debía al menos eso. Excepto a Suzuno. No le reservaba una muerte rápida. Lo torturaría despacito y con saña, con sus propias manos. Lo tenía decidido. Sería su momento feliz.

_El aquelarre_, la tienda de Clara, era una tienda de brujería. En el Aliea cualquier tipo de superstición parecida había quedado prohibida hacía mucho tiempo, pero en la tierra aún eran populares y sorprendentemente parecidas a las clandestinas que aún perduraban en casa, aunque las imágenes y motivos religiosos no se pareciesen en nada a las de su planeta. Aún estaba observando el escaparate cuando vio uno de los ojos azules de Clara observándole desde detrás de la puerta entreabierta. Dio un respingo.

— Sabía que venías— dijo ella

— ¿Lo has intuido con tus poderes brujiles?

— No. Vivo encima y te he visto por la ventana — le contestó ignorando el sarcasmo. Le abrió la puerta para que entrase — ¿A qué debo el placer de tu visita?

Burn no tenía muy claro si debía quedarse allí o salir huyendo, pero aún así contestó.

— Suzuno me ha dicho que necesitáis un trabajador.

A Clara se le iluminó el rostro.

— Nos hace mucha falta. No me digas que quieres trabajar para nosotros. A mí me gustaría mucho trabajar contigo.

Lo dijo con una alegría sincera, sin entrevista previa ni comprobar sus aptitudes para el trabajo. A Burn, el más que evidente interés que Clara tenía en él le ponía muy nervioso.

— Bueno quería...antes de saber como era tu tienda.

Era estrecha y alargada. Solo un pasillo sinuoso y oscuro lleno de estantes abarrotados hasta el techo, del cual colgaban diferentes cadenas y amuletos. Para angostar aún más el pasillo había mesas dispuestas con cartas y otros objetos a su alrededor. Burn se quedó mirando al techo y chocó con la pata de una de las mesas, que estaba llena de cestitos con piedrecitas de colores que casi caen al suelo.

— Por favor, ten cuidado. Esas piedras son de las caras.

— Oye Clara. De verdad que necesito el trabajo pero... creo que voy a seguir buscando. No me veo haciendo esto. Es que yo no creo en estas cosas.

Ella lo miró como si no comprendiese.

— No es necesario que creas para trabajar aquí.

— Verás, no quiero ofenderte pero no tengo buena opinión de este tipo de negocios. No te enfades, seguro que tú y tu madre lo hacéis con buena intención, pero siempre he tenido la impresión de que engañan a la gente.

Clara se quedó en silencio durante unos minutos.

— Nagumo, no todo el mundo tiene el don. De hecho, muy poca gente lo tiene. Todo lo que hay en esta tienda no puede funcionar por sí solo, necesita que lo tengas. Si no, todo lo que vendo aquí no son más que baratijas. Aquí no mentimos nunca. Si alguien me preguntase, le diría eso mismo. Pero, ¿crees que alguien lo hace?

No sabía si debía responder a eso, pero Clara continuó.

— No lo hacen porque no les interesa. Y cuando alguien lo ha hecho, le ha dado igual mi opinión. Ellos quieren creer que saben manejar esto, que les va a ayudar. Para algunas personas es su única respuesta. Yo hago que se sientan mejor.

— Vamos, me estás diciendo que la gente viene porque quiere que la engañes.

Clara parecía orgullosa de él.

— Ya lo vas cogiendo. Sígueme y te explico cómo va todo.

* * *

Suzuno estaba en su cuarto intentando sobrevivir al calor que despedía su viejo y cascado ordenador entre un ventilador y un vaso de agua helada cuando llamaron a la puerta.

— ¡MAMÁ, LA PUERTA!— gritó a los cuatro vientos.

Cuando volvieron a llamar se levantó y se asomó.

— ¿Mamá?

No parecía haber ni rastro de su madre. De su madre ni de nadie. Cuando llamaron por tercera vez no le quedó más remedio que recorrer él el camino hasta el jardín. Se imaginaba que sería el cartero con algún paquete, o algún vecino plasta.

Lo que no se imaginó fue encontrar detrás a un sonriente Afuro Terumi.

Ninguno de los dos supo que decir, se quedaron mirándose con la incomodidad propia de cuando te encuentras a alguien a quien conoces bien pero no ves desde hace años.

Cuando Suzuno volvió a ver a Afuro convertido en Aphrodi en la tele no le pareció su mejor amigo. Sí, era él, su nombre, su cara, su voz, pero su expresión era distinta. No se parecía en absoluto al niño que adoraba de pequeño y al que seguía a todas partes, y aquello le entristeció muchísimo. Sabía que todos cambiaban con los años, posiblemente él hubiese cambiado, y también Fubuki, pero al estar los dos juntos no les había parecido que fuese así. Afuro había crecido al margen de ellos, se había convertido en otra persona y era una persona que Suzuno no conocía.

Sin embargo, al abrir la puerta, la cara que tenía delante era la de su amigo de toda la vida. Afuro, no Aphrodi.

Y él debía estar pensando lo mismo porque soltó una carcajada mientras le echaba los brazos al cuello.

— ¡No has cambiado nada!

Suzuno no se había dado cuenta hasta que lo abrazó de lo mucho que había echado de menos a Afuro.

* * *

— ¿Una fiesta, para mí?

Algo que no había cambiado de Aphrodi era su capacidad de adaptarse a cualquier situación y no sentirse incómodo. Estaba sentado en la silla de Suzuno con los pies encima de su escritorio. Como si llevasen días sin verse y no años.

— Es mañana porque pensábamos que era cuando llegabas. Pero si te viene mal el día se puede cambiar.

Fubuki acababa de llegar y bebía en silencio un zumo de piña con una pajita mientras pensaba la facilidad con la que se bajaba Suzuno los pantalones delante de Aphrodi. En sentido figurado.

— No, qué va, me viene perfecto. Una fiesta es lo mejor que si no el verano se va a hacer muy largo.

Se peinó el pelo rubio, y por un momento pareció que el tiempo no había pasado.

— Me sorprendió mucho que decidieras venir de repente. Pensé que ya no querías saber más de este pueblo – dijo Fubuki mientras Atsuya intentaba comerse un calcetín que había encontrado por el suelo — ¿Dónde vas a dormir?

— En mi casa antigua. Se la he comprado al tipo al que se la vendimos en su momento - contestó como si los chicos de dieciséis años fuesen habitualmente comprando casas por ahí.

— ¿En serio?

— En serio. No sé, Corea está bien pero yo nací aquí... y a veces siento como que necesito volver de vez en cuando para encontrarme a mí mismo. Así que con el dinero que he ganado en la serie recuperé mi casa. Y además me apetecía pasar el verano con mis antiguos amigos — les sonrió.

— Lamentablemente no queda nadie más del antiguo equipo de fútbol que nosotros dos y Clara. Hemos intentado contactar con ellos, pero los que hemos localizado viven bastante lejos. Nadie podía venir.

O nadie quería venir. Algo extraño tenía su pueblo que cuando la gente conseguía salir nunca quería volver a entrar.

Aphrodi se encogió de hombros.

— Más que suficiente. Eramos nosotros los que eramos amigos de verdad. ¿No seguís jugando al futbol?

— No. El equipo se disolvió no mucho después de que tú te fueras- le explicó Suzuno.

— Pues es una lástima. Sería guay volver a jugar todos juntos.

A Fubuki esa es una idea que se le había pasado por la cabeza más de una vez, pero nunca lo había llevado a cabo porque nunca había encontrado ni la suficiente gente ni la suficientemente interesada. Pero ahora el pueblo se estaba animando, Afuro había vuelto cuando parecía imposible y quizás era hora de intentarlo otra vez. Siguió bebiendo de su zumo sin prestar demasiada atención a la conversación de sus dos amigos, haciendo sus propios planes. Además, quizás centrándose en el deporte consiguiese dar la imagen de un chico serio y normal y sus padres dejaban de prestarle atención a Atsuya, que le babeaba el pantalón con la cabeza apoyada en su pierna.

— ¿Y tú que piensas, merece la pena intentarlo?

* * *

El primer día de trabajo en la tienda no fue tan mal para Burn. Una señora entró para que le echasen las cartas (Clara se ocupó de eso, aunque la señora insistía en que quería que se las echase él porque tenía ojos "mas sinceros") un par más entraron a mirar pero sin comprar y cuatro niñatos se rieron de ellos desde fuera. La mayor parte del tiempo Burn no tuvo nada que hacer salvo escuchar las explicaciones de Clara sobre qué eran y para qué servían cada cachivache de la tienda, ya que la idea era que él pudiese apañárselas solo cuando ella no estuviera.

Lo preocupante era que hiciese lo que hiciese tenía los ojos de Clara clavados sobre él. Hasta comerse un bollo relleno de chocolate era un hecho seguido con viva atención por ella. No le había preguntado demasiadas cosas para su alivio, pero aún así, cada vez que le comentaba algo sobre su supuesta vida de manera casual ella ponía una cara rarísima, como si la pinchasen con una aguja.

Burn no era supersticioso, pero estar encerrado en un sitio tan pequeño con una chica tan rara le estaba empezando a mosquear. No pensaba renunciar (el trabajo era fácil y Clara simpática. Además, Reize y Pandora habían conseguido sendos trabajos como camareros y viendo lo reventados que habían vuelto tras sus primeros días ni se planteaba cambiarse con ellos), pero tendría que andarse con cuidado.

Reize ya había vuelto también y estaba cambiándose de ropa cuando él entró al cuarto.

— ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

— Trabajo para una bruja — dijo tirándose boca abajo en la cama. Reize tomó asiento en la de enfrente

— ¿Tan mal te ha tratado?

— No, de hecho me ha tratado genial. Una vez superado el mal rollo inicial resulta que es una tía bastante maja. Y me ha traído la merienda. Pero es una bruja. En el sentido literal de la palabra.

Reize se echó a reír.

— ¿Vas a empezar a creer tú también en esas cosas?

— Creo que ella sospecha algo.

— Todo el mundo sospecha algo.

— Pero creo ella lo hace con fundamento. Cree en espíritus y fuerzas paranormales, cómo no va a creer en extraterrestres.

Reize tamborileó en el colchón con los dedos antes de volverse a levantar

— Que crea en lo que quiera, mientras no tenga pruebas qué más da.

Cogió el cepillo de lo alto de la cómoda para ir al baño a terminar de arreglarse. Burn se incorporó en la cama extrañado.

— ¿Por qué te emperifollas tanto?

— Porque tenemos una fiesta.

Se llevó una mano a la frente.

— Ostras, la fiesta del ídolo de nenas. Se me había olvidado del todo. ¿No podemos escaquearnos?

— Podemos, pero quedaríamos mejor si vamos.

— Y es importante quedar bien con las personas a las que vas a esclavizar en un mes. Por supuesto.

Reize arrugó la cara.

— Bueno, yo pienso ir, tú puedes hacer lo que quieras. Un poco de diversión no nos va a matar.

A Burn a veces le apetecía fastidiar. Primero, porque le gustaba y segundo, porque Reize estaba de un subidito inaguantable como si él fuese el jefe de todo y un tío superresponsable.

— No, voy a ir porque en la fiesta habrá invitados interesantes — su compañero lo miró sin comprender — .Como tu amigo del alma, el que ha venido de visita. Con todos los invitados delante vas a tener que ser simpático con él.

Reize se pegó a la pared como un ratón arrinconado por un gato. No había pensado en eso.

— No tiene gracia.

— El hecho de que no te haga gracia es lo que lo hace gracioso.

* * *

La fiesta fue como todas las fiestas, decepcionante para las expectativas que todos tenían en ella. En general el planteamiento ya era bastante cutre: K-pop para la ocasión, ganchitos y mediasnoches de jamón york como si estuviesen celebrando su graduación de la escuela primaria. De hecho, Rinko había colgado de las paredes diferentes fotos de los niños en los tiempos del colegio y con el equipo de fútbol, muchas de ellas de esas que solo una madre es capaz de encontrar adorable pero que para su sufrido hijo y sus amigos era bochornoso. Así que ahí estaban, a edad de intentar colarse en las discotecas con un carnet falso sujetando un vaso de coca-cola en la mano, los éxitos de Super Junior de fondo y el medidor de vergüenza ajena y propia a punto de desbordarse.

Esto era lo mejor que habían podido prepararle a Afuro como fiesta de bienvenida. Eran gentes sencillas de pueblo, él también nació allí, seguro que lo comprendía.

Y de hecho el protagonista no solo no se había quejado en ningún momento sino que parecía estar en su salsa, a pesar de que sin duda había ido a fiestas glamurosas con ídolos de Corea y de que las mediasnoches se habían quedado duras porque las habían preparado por la mañana y se les había olvidado taparlas con papel transparente. Había llegado la mar de contento con su pelo rubio recién salido de la plancha despachando sonrisas y guiños para todos los presentes. Excepto para Suzuno, al que solo había saludado de pasada antes de que el gentío se lo tragase ya que, aunque habían querido mantener el asunto de la fiesta estrictamente en privado, de algún modo había acabado enterándose cualquier ser humano con dos cromosomas X en diez kilómetros a la redonda. La casa de los Suzuno se había llenado de chichas que ellos no conocían de nada pero que estaban empezando a robar las fotos de las paredes. Mientras Rinko intentaba rescatar de las manos de unas fans histéricas los recuerdos de la infancia de su hijo, este empezó a buscar a Afuro entre la gente. Tras un cuarto de hora de escasos resultados al que encontró fue a Fubuki, que se estaba quedando dormido sentado en una silla apoyado contra la puerta corredera que daba al jardín. Suzuno se acercó y le quitó el vaso de las manos, que empezaba a inclinarse peligrosamente hacía el suelo de madera.

— Sé que no es la fiesta del siglo, pero tampoco es para quedarse dormido.

— ¿Eh? — Fubuki lo enfocó con ojos vidriosos — Ah, no es eso, la fiesta está bien. Solo estoy un poco cansado.

— ¿Y Atsuya? — acababa de darse cuenta de que Fubuki había venido sin su inseparable perro guardián.

— Está en casa — de pronto estaba un poco incómodo, y Suzuno tuvo un mal presentimiento que se confirmó en la frase siguiente — es que esta mañana fui al médico...

No tuvo que decir nada más para que su amigo hilase solo lo que estaba pasando. Pastillas nuevas y la prohibición de ir con Atsuya a todas partes.

Mentiría si dijese que a él no le empezó a preocupar cuando Fubuki empezó a desarrollar otra personalidad. Pero teniendo en cuenta que no hacía daño a nadie no le parecía que atiborrarlo a pastillas fuese a ser la solución a ningún problema.

— ¿Quieres que te traiga un café?— le preguntó con amabilidad, la que se guardaba para ocasiones especiales con personas especiales. Como Fubuki.

— No, estoy bien — dijo frotándose los ojos — .Creo que voy a ir a bailar un rato.

Suzuno no había visto a Fubuki bailar en su vida, pero supuso que lo haría bien. Hacía bien casi cualquier cosa.

— Pues buena suerte, pero ni hay sitio ni hay nadie bailando.

— Aquí no, pero he escuchado a unas chicas decir que habían montado una pista de baile en los pasillos del piso de arriba.

— ¿Qué? Creo que esto se está saliendo de madre...hablando de lo cual no veo a la mía. Pienso que deberíamos desalojar a todas las personas que se han colado sin ser invitadas.

— Pues no parece que vayan a irse por las buenas, al menos mientras Afuro siga aquí.

— Hablando del rey de Roma, ¿lo has visto si quiera?

Fubuki negó con la cabeza.

— Pensé que estaría contigo

— Casi ni me ha saludado al pasar. Voy a ver si puedo encontrarlo y que me ayude a controlar a sus fans.

Tras asegurarse de que Fubuki no se iba a caer subiendo las escaleras (se lo dejó a cargo a dos chicas que debían de haber venido por Afuro pero habían cambiado de objetivo nada más ver a Fubuki de lejos), Suzuno intentó abrirse paso entre la multitud. Al fin encontró a su amigo arrinconado contra una pared por un grupo de chicas. Afuro les hablaba con un acaramelamiento y una sonrisa en la cara tan encantadora y empalagosa como falsa. Dejó de prestarles atención en cuanto lo vio acercarse y Suzuno se topó de pronto con cuatro rostros hostiles y amenazadores. Dio dos pasos atrás.

— ¡Hola!

Le echó valor a pesar de que las expresiones de las chicas le decían a las claras que se fuese por donde había venido o que se atuviese a las consecuencias.

— Como que hola, no me has dicho nada desde que llegaste, y eso que la fiesta es en mi casa. — le echó en cara intentando evitar cruzar la mirada con las arpías secuaces de Afuro. O de Aprhodi. Porque ese era Aphrodi en carne, hueso y ojos de cordero degollado. Estuvo a nada de preguntarle si llevaba las bragas rosas puestas, y si no lo hizo fue solo porque la horda de admiradoras feroces tenían pinta de sacarle las entrañas por la boca si se le ocurría meterse con su ídolo. A pesar de que el tuviese muchísimo más derecho que ellas.

Aphrodi tenía más problemas con sus dos personalidades, la privada y la pública, que Fubuki. Suzuno acababa de conocer a Aprhodi y ya no lo soportaba. Lo vio colocarse el pelo detrás del hombro, pestañear con ojos enormes y brillantes y hablarle con una voz de satén horrible y condescendiente.

— Tonto, ya vine a saludarte en persona a ti ayer, ¿no? Y le he dado las gracias a tu madre al llegar. En vez de ponerme cara de palo se bueno y tráeme una coca-cola.

— ¿Y por qué no vas tú a por ella? O se la pides a alguna de estas chicas, parecen deseosas de darte cualquier cosa que les pidas.

Aquello era ir un poquito demasiado lejos y jugarse el cuello, pero para su fortuna no le fue mal. Salió vivo de la situación, pero se llevó una respuesta de Afuro que no esperaba.

— Se caballeroso. Estaba hablando con ellas que llegaron antes que tú.

Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona del mundo, probablemente Suzuno le hubiese soltado la burrada más gorda de todas las que se le estaban desfilando para que eligiese por la cabeza en ese momento y de pasó le habría tirado la bebida por la cabeza. De hecho estuvo muy tentado de hacerlo. Pero en vez de eso fue a por un maldito vaso a llenarlo de coca-cola y a dejar su dignidad dentro.

La estúpida fiesta había sido una idea horrible, y no fue porque él no avisó.

— Pues nada, espero que disfrutéis de la conversación — dijo estámpandole la coca-cola en la mano y tirando la mitad al suelo.

Qué importaba, de todas formas todo ese desastre iba a tener que limpiarlo él.

_Ellas llegaron antes que tú_. No. Él estaba ahí antes que nadie. Fue el primer amigo de Afuro cuando aún era un niño pequeño con el que nadie se juntaba porque mezclaba el japonés con el coreano y no lo entendían. Lo que le molestaba a Suzuno es que no hacía ni cuarenta y ocho horas que Afuro había pisado la ciudad y ya se lo estaban robando. Sabía que era un ataque de celos irracional de niño pequeño en el patio del colegio, pero no tenía la culpa de ello. Al fin y al cabo, la última vez que había visto a Afuro tenían siete años, había pasado nueve y no podía evitar retrotraerse un poco a esa época cuando estaba con él, a mucha gente le pasaba cuando venía a sus amigos de la infancia. Así que decidió no hacer nada por reprimir su enfado y se salió al jardín.

— ¿Estás bien? — le preguntó Clara cuando lo vio pasar.

— Perfectamente — sabía que ella era consciente de cuando le mentía, pero en ese momento no quiso preocuparse por ello. La dejó allí en el salón, con la misma expresión de una persona a la que le clavas una aguja.

— Mil y pico años luz de distancia y resulta que una fiesta siempre es una fiesta. Quién lo iba a decir — Reize y Burn estaban en una esquina observando el desastre que se estaba produciendo en casa de los Suzuno. Pandora hacía rato que se había perdido encantada de la vida de hacer nuevas amistades terrestres, a Nepper y a Gringo los habían invitado a jugar al twister y nadie tenía ni idea de dónde estaba Heat, aunque como era un chico listo probablemente se hubiese encerrado en su habitación.

— ¿Cuánto calculas que tenemos que estar aquí para cumplir con nuestros anfitriones?

— Yo creo que ya está bien. Además entre tanta gente ni se va a notar que faltamos. Lo que no sé es si podremos dormir con tanto ruido.

— Con quitarnos de en medio ya me vale.

Reize asintió y dejó su bebida a medio terminar encima de la mesa. Se dio la vuelta y casi se choca con Gran. A Burn este encuentro le alegró la noche que por lo demás estaba siendo de lo más soporífera.

— Anda, fíjate, tu amigo Hiroto, ¿qué suerte, eh?

Parecía que le había tocado la lotería.

— Pensé que había conseguido esquivarte.

— No he bajado hasta ahora. No me gustan las fiestas.

No era un comentario casual.

— ¿Te traen malos recuerdos? Porque a mí sí.

— ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

— No — A Reize le faltaba ladrar.

— Pobrecito, con todo lo que ha hecho para poder estar contigo, dale una oportunidad — Burn se lo estaba pasando en grande y si Reize aún hubiese tenido su bebida de la mano se la hubiese tirado por encima. Por suerte su castigo llegó en forma de chica bajita y morena.

— Buenas noches, Nagumo.

Clara había aparecido tan silenciosa y discretamente como siempre. Miraba a Nagumo como un niño que mirase su juguete favorito en la repisa de una juguetería.

— Jefa, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

— Soy la mejor amiga de Suzuno — explicó — y conozco a Afuro, obviamente estaba invitada.

— Obviamente. No sé por qué no se me ocurrió antes — comentó Nagumo pensando en lo bien que habría hecho quedándose en su cuarto.

— ¿Quieres que nos tomemos algo juntos?

— Es que no me gusta mezclar el trabajo con mi tiempo de ocio — contestó.

— No seas así, eso no se le dice a una chica — pinchó Reize. Se estaba vengando y con ganas.

— Tú lo tienes peor que yo — le replicó Burn en voz baja.

— Eso ya lo veremos — le contestó antes de volverse a su acompañante — Anda vamos, Hiroto, hoy es tu día de suerte.

Se lo llevó de la mano con intención de aclarar las cosas de una vez por todas, pero no era fácil encontrar un sitio donde conversar. Llegaron a la cocina, donde un par de chavales desconocidos se estaban preparado unos huevos fritos con salchichas. Sería un milagro que la casa no acabase ardiendo aquella noche.

— Vamos a aclarar esto de una vez por todas. No me gusta que estés aquí.

— Ya me he dado cuenta. Llevas días sin hablarme. La dueña de la casa no para de preguntarme si está todo bien.

— ¿A qué has venido? — cuando vio que Hiroto abría la boca para responder rectificó — Vale, olvídalo, sé a qué has venido. No puedo decir que no se me pasase por la cabeza que apareciese algún imbécil de Gran Hermano a fastidiar mientras estuviesemos aquí pero, ¿por qué precísamente tú? No somos tan amigos como tú te crees.

Si a Gran le molestó esa afirmación no lo demostró

— Porque me necesitas.

— No, yo no te necesito. Nadie os necesita nunca en ninguna parte.

— ¿Ni siquiera aunque llevemos la razón?

— Aunque creas que la llevas.

— Aunque yo crea... ¿y qué pasa contigo? ¿Tú crees que lo que haces está bien? Porque hace seis meses...

Reize lo interrumpió.

— Shhh. Yo ya no soy la misma persona que hace seis meses.

— No, es cierto. Ahora eres Midorikawa, y creo que me cae mejor que Reize. Pero ni tu yo de hace seis meses ni tu yo actual van a ser capaces de terminar esta misión y entonces quizás agradezcas que pueda sacarte de aquí antes de que llegue la flota.

Reize sonrió burlonamente

— ¿Y llevarme a Sun Garden?

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque a lo mejor lo que hace Sun Garden con las personas no es tan diferente de lo que hace Aliea con los planetas que conquista.

Midorikawa se marchó y Gran decidió no seguirlo. Tenía ganas de rebatirle eso último que había insinuado, pero no iban a avanzar mucho en su relación continuando por ese camino, así que decidió posponer la conversación hasta otro día. Aún tenía bastante tiempo, aunque las cosas se le estaban complicando más de la cuenta.

Se sentía un poco perdido y pensó por primera vez que igual esa misión le venía un poco grande. Nadie excepto él mismo esperaba que hiciese nada más que darle la típica charla a los terroristas, incordiarlos un poco e intentar ponerles trabas, pero nada más. De hecho, su misión consistía específicamente en eso, era él el que se había propuesto otros objetivos. La inmensa mayoría de las misiones de Gran Hermano fracasaban (y aunque él era pacifista no dejada de sorprenderle y de ponerle un poco triste los pocos recursos con los que cuenta una persona cuando no puede recurrir a la violencia). Nadie se lo echaría en cara si volvía con las manos vacías. Pero a él le dolería. No solo por Midorikawa, le estaba cogiendo cariño a la tierra y no pensaba abandonarla a su suerte en manos de aquellos salvajes.

También estaba aquél otro asunto que lo incomodaba tanto o más que su misión. Pero no estaba seguro de poder meterse en él o de si su intervención no empeoraría las cosas. Dio unas cuentas vueltas sin rumbo y acabó en el jardín. Se estaba mucho más a gusto ahí fuera que dentro con el calor sofocante.

El jardín estaba sorprendentemente despejado, salvo por un par de personas que parecían haber salido a tomar el aire y el hijo de la dueña de la casa, que estaba sentado debajo de su arbol favorito. Era la única persona en los alrededores que Hiroto conocía, así que se decidió a hablar con él. En esos días no habían intercambiado más que un par de saludos casuales.

— ¿Puedo sentarme aquí contigo? — le preguntó cuando llegó a su lado. Suzuno levantó la cabeza.

— Pagas por sentarte donde quieras de esta casa.

Hiroto tomó asiento.

— ¿Qué haces aquí fuera?

— Mi infancia traumática me estaba sacando de quicio así que he salido a tomar el aire, ¿y tú?

— No me gustan las fiestas. Suelo meterme en líos cada vez que voy a una.

Suzuno parecía extrañado.

— ¿En serio? No das mucho ese aspecto.

— Las personas no son siempre lo que parecen ser — contestó de manera enigmática con una media sonrisa.

— ¿Ya te has reconciliado con tu amigo? Se nota que no te quiere para nada aquí.

— Ya se le pasará. Normalmente nadie me quiere nunca en ningún lado así que estoy acostumbrado.

Lo dijo de manera casual, como si no le afectase en absoluto.

— Eso suena muy deprimente.

— Depende de como te lo tomes

— ¿Siempre tienes respuestas para todo?

— Me educaron para eso.

Unos gritos junto con la música cortándose interrumpieron su conversación.

— Creo que mi madre ya se ha hartado. Mira que la avisé de que esto iba a ser un desastre.

— ¿Cómo habéis invitado a tanta gente?

— No lo hemos hecho, han venido solos. Me encantaría saber a quién se le escapó lo de la fiesta. En fin — Suzuno se levantó— voy a ayudarla a desalojar antes de que empiece a llamarme a voces.

— Buena suerte con eso.

Suzuno le hizo un gesto de despedida y se dirigió a la entrada cuando de pronto recordó algo.

— Hiroto, ¿tú has leído 1984?

La sonrisa de Hiroto se ensanchó. En cierto modo era siniestro.

— Yo no, pero mi padre sí. Es su libro favorito.

* * *

Esta vez he tardado un poquito más de dos semanas, que teniendo en cuenta que esto es un monstruo de más de nueve mil palabras no está nada mal. Por cierto, como soy un desastre y cuando escribo estas notas estoy cansadisima se me pasó algo importante que era la edad de los chavales. Como en el otro fic largo que hice tienen 15 años espero que a nadie le haya extrañado demasiado encontrárselos aquí con 16 (no encontré ocasión de colarlo dentro del fic y que sonase natural hasta ahora). Yo siempre suelo subirles la edad porque me da más juego y me quita dolores de cabeza con según qué cosas.

Otra cosa que se me pasó fue comentar de dónde saqué lo de Gran Hermano aunque me parecía bastante obvio. Por si quedan dudas Suzuno os lo explica bien en el capítulo. No se me ocurría un nombre mejor para una agencia que lo sabe todo que el Gran Hermano de 1984.

Ya está aquí Aphrodi, y ¿recordais como cambia en la serie de ser la diva divina del equipo del Zeus a un chico normal en el Raimon? pues algo así he querido hacer con él. Me daba miedo sacarlos a él y a Fubuki en el fic porque no estoy nada acostumbrada y aún me cuesta. Espero que me vaya encontrando mejor con ellos poco a poco.

Por lo demás para cualquier comentario me podéis dejar un review. Muchas gracias y espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. ¡hasta la próxima!


	5. Capítulo 4: The Great Pretender

Cuando empecé a escribir a los personajes del Aliea tuve muy en cuenta el poco canon que tienen. Esto es sus líneas de perfíl del juego. Os aconsejaría que las buscaséis, sobre todo la de Pandora, porque así entenderíais mejor cierta parte de este capítulo.

Todas los títulos excepto algunos (el segundo) son o títulos o frases de canciones. Pero eso no hace falta que lo busquéis, posiblemente solo tenga sentido para mí.

**Capítulo 4: The Great Pretender  
**

_Cuando aterrizamos aquí este mundo me parecía horrible y espantoso y lo único que quería era acabar con todo cuanto antes. Estaba enfadado con este estúpido planeta y de haberme sido posible estoy seguro de que hubiese cumplido mi misión con una eficacia inusual para un cadete de la Armada. Pero paso lo imposible y tuvimos que hacer frente a demasiadas cosas para las que no estábamos listos. Empezamos a perder la confianza y creí que no seríamos capaces de salir del agujero negro en el que nos habíamos metido._

_Sin embargo aún no sé como lo hicimos pero salimos adelante. Hicimos más de lo que se nos pedía y nos sentimos orgullosos de nosotros mismos. Ahora cada día es mejor que el anterior._

_Lo cual es infinitamente peor. Mucho peor que al principio._

_**Anotaciones de la tripulación de la Gemini Storm en el cuaderno de abordo**_

Tras el desastre natural que resultó ser la fiesta solo quedó hacer el recuento de daños. Dentro de lo que cabía la casa estaba entera y no había nada roto (al menos nada que no estuviese roto de antes). Muchas de las fotos infantiles de decoración sí que volaron, para especial consternación de Rinko y alivio de su hijo, y algo que enfadó especialmente a la dueña de la casa por la falta de educación que suponía fue que la nevera acabó vacía, porque los aperitivos calculados para una fiesta de nueve personas obviamente no fueron suficientes y hay quien debió de pensar que aquello era un self-service.

Burn se sintió muy identificado con Rinko cuando la vio observar, con lágrimas silenciosas recorriendo sus mejillas, los diferentes estratos de mierda que cubrían su antiguo salón-comedor. Le recordó a la situación de ellos cuando se estrellaron. De hecho, el panorama era más o menos similar.

— Podemos ayudar a limpiar...— en el fondo se sentía conmovido. La buena mujer solo había querido dar una fiesta para su hijo y sus amigos y eso casi acaba con su casa y fuente de ingresos.

— No os preocupéis, no pasa nada — dijo con la voz impersonal de alguien que ya ha perdido la fe en todo y solo ve el suicidio como alternativa.

Clara, bastante más resuelta, cogió directamente una bolsa y empezó a recoger basura del suelo. Con la ayuda de todos más o menos la casa quedó recogida, aunque hicieron falta un par de días más de limpieza exhaustiva para que volviese a parecer lo que era.

Y aún así, la huella de ketchup de una mano infame restregada por el salón, justo encima del sofá, nunca se fue del todo. Se quedó allí como testigo mudo de que en esa casa sí que sabían como dar una fiesta.

* * *

En los días siguientes, la adaptación a la tierra de los seis dio pasos de gigante. Se dieron cuenta de que había muchas cosas que aún tenían que pulir para superar las escasas dos semanas que aún les separaba de su objetivo de tener la nave reparada, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que cada vez tenían más trato con los humanos y por lo tanto cada vez tenían que tocar temas más personales.

Tenían ya cuentas en las redes sociales, y con un poco de magia y ayuda por parte de Rean, habían conseguido falsificarlas de tal manera que parecían haber existido tenido desde hacía años. Además de manipular las fechas también manipularon las fotos para que, en lugar de posar todos juntos delante del hangar de la flota antes de su misión, parecieran estar posando ante el Lago de Thun en Suiza. También hubo que disimular los uniformes de la Armada cambiando sus cuerpos por los de otros. Aquí Rean se dejó llevar y ejecutó su pequeña venganza contra sus compañeros. Entre las poses ridículas y los cuerpos desproporcionados, y que Nepper en una de las fotos aparecía con tetas las fotos eran dignas de verse. Tampoco esperaban que nadie entrase a verlas, con que hiciesen bulto en sus carpetas de la red social les valía.

A base de leerse las sinopsis de internet consiguieron defenderse en una conversación sobre cine moderno y conversar sobre cuales eran sus películas favoritas (aunque no las habían visto y les costaba distinguir unos actores de otros). La música de la tierra era un gran punto a favor que hasta Nagumo le tuvo que reconocer. Era inmensamente más variada que la de su planeta, que estaba tan organizada como todo lo demás y por lo tanto carecía de originalidad. En la tierra encontraron para todos los gustos: Queen, Muse, Radiohead, The Beatles eran grupos que les gustaba más o menos a todos aunque luego cada uno tenía su estilo. Pandora y Heat tenían adoración por el metal finlandés y Reize había pillado a Burn cantando a voz en grito canciones de Britney Spears un día que volvió antes del trabajo.

La rutina del día a día una vez empezaron a trabajar tampoco era desagradable. Salvo Gringo, al que decidieron dejar fuera por motivos obvios, todos habían conseguido trabajitos temporales. Nepper repartía publicidad de una cafetería, Burn parecía estar contento en la tienda de brujería y esoterismo aunque lo negase (en realidad estaría mucho más contento si no tuviese a Clara encima todo el santo día) y Heat se las había apañado, aún no sabían como, para llevar las cuentas de varios pequeños negocios de los alrededores. Aquello parecía un trabajo serio, aunque se lo pagasen en negro.

Reize por su parte era camarero en un restaurante familiar de marisco, pegadito al mar. Las vistas eran impresionantes, pero la familia que lo llevaba era un poco peculiar. Tenían una pinta extraña entre hippies posmodernos y surfistas extremos inclasificable. El primer día Reize había metido la pata un montón de veces e incluso le tiró la sopa a una señora por encima. Pensó que estaría automáticamente despedido, pero el padre solo le dio unas palmaditas comprensivas en el hombro y le dijo que "comparado con la inmensidad del océano, aquello no era nada".

Tenían un hijo un poco mayor que él, pero lo había visto pocas veces porque las horas a las que Reize trabajaba eran "las mejores del día para surfear, tío". A pesar de que no se conocían mucho era evidente que le había caído en gracia al chico, tanto como para pedirle a sus padres que le dieran una tarde libre para surfear con él (a lo que ellos habían accedido encantados, por supuesto). Reize se había escaqueado fingiendo compromisos varios. Las tablas de surf no le inspiraban mucha confianza, aunque intentaba hacerse a la idea e que algún día tendría que ceder. No parecía que Jousuke Tsunami fuese a aceptar un no por respuesta.

Pandora sin embargo, aunque estaba contenta, parecía haber atraído un aura de destrucción a su nuevo trabajo. Ella se había colocado en la cafetería en la cual uno de los camareros había entendido que quería ligar con él, para gran regocijo de este. Pandora hablaba maravillas de él, Ikkaku, un chico atento, simpático y muy responsable en su opinión. El problema es que casualmente desde que ella estaba allí, se habían multiplicado los accidentes y todos parecían afectarle a él. Caídas, cortes variados, rotura de objetos, cada vez que Pandora tenía turno al terminar el chico estaba cada vez más magullado. Aún así, Ikkaku no había perdido el buen humor y siempre estaba dispuesto a acompañarla a casa y ayudarla en todo lo que podía. El jefe bromeaba con él diciendo que desde que Nozomi-chan trabajaba con ellos no prestaba ninguna atención y por eso pasaba lo que pasaba.

Reize la esperaba ese día a la salida del trabajo. Ikkaku parecía tener un corte nuevo en una muñeca.

— Un vaso roto — le comentó a Reize cuando este se interesó — . Nada serio, sanará en unos días, como todos.

Pandora le sonrió amablemente mientras se despedían. Quizás demasiado.

— Se te ve muy contenta — le comentó Reize una vez que estuvieron solos.

— Es que hoy he tenido un buen día. Los clientes son amables y mis compañeros ya ves que son un encanto.

— Pero no muy mañosos.

— Pues es raro. El jefe me comentó que hasta ahora Ikkaku nunca había tenido ningún problema y que era superhabilidoso. Un camarero ejemplar.

— A lo mejor es verdad que es así de torpe desde que estás tú ahí. Le traes la desgracia.

Reize pretendía que fuese una broma, pero desde luego no fue la más acertada de su historia y Pandora no se rio. Dejó de andar y se quedó muy seria.

— No digas eso, ¿por qué tienes que hablar así?

Y ya no tenía nada que ver con el trabajo. Agachó la cabeza para que no le viese la cara.

— Pandora, era broma...

— Pues no me ha gustado.

Reize se sintió fatal. Pandora era su amiga más antigua dentro de la armada, y la mayor alegría que habían tenido los dos era que les hubiese tocado juntos en la misión. Era una chica alegre y vital y era fácil averiguar enseguida por qué se había unido a la Armada: le gustaba la historia, los idiomas y las diferentes culturas. Era un cerebrito en lo tocante a esos temas.

Al principio a él le había parecido raro que una chica con tanto amor por las otras culturas se hubiese unido a la Armada. Era cierto que el único modo que podría tener Pandora para poder viajar a esos otros mundos con los que soñaba era la Armada, puesto que los viajes por placer o por estudios no estaban contemplados en Aliea (a no ser que fuese con motivo de ir a aprender sobre armamento y tecnología a otros planetas). No debía de haber nacido en Aliea mucha gente amante de las otras culturas. De hecho, el único interés que tenía Aliea en otros pueblos era como esclavizarlos. Los educaban en eso desde que nacían, aunque siempre había ovejas negras como ellos dos.

Pandora pensaba que si se hacía a la idea podría vivir con eso y utilizarlo en su propio beneficio. La flota de la Armada iría por ahí destruyendo hiciese ella lo que hiciese, pero estando dentro tenía una oportunidad. Podría conocerlos. Sus culturas no morirían mientras ella las recordase. Como un observador que investiga una colonia de hormigas en un laboratorio, sintiendo atracción por ellas y sus grupos sociales, pero sin poderlas salvar.

Había tenido años para autoconvencerse de que podía ser una observadora imparcial, anotar todo lo que viese e impedir la muerte de aquellos otros mundos en el recuerdo.

Pero nunca contó con acabar metida en ese embrollo.

No puedes observar desde fuera cuando ya estás dentro.

No se dio cuenta de que había empezado a llorar hasta que Reize le limpió las lagrimas de las mejillas y la cogió de la mano. No fueron directos a casa, estuvieron paseando hasta que a ella se le pasó y pudo presentarse ante los demás con una sonrisa.

Una perfecta actriz.

* * *

Gran estaba decidido a termina con éxito su misión fuese como fuese y por eso se estaba extralimitando un poco en las ordenes que le habían asignado. Quién dice un poquito dice cuatro pueblos. No tenía por qué investigar el taller de Desarm. Pero ahí estaba.

El lugar parecía bastante normalito por fuera; algún coche dentro, alguna que otra moto y poco más. Gran sabía, porque era lo único que habían podido averiguar, que las naves espaciales estaban en el sótano. Más o menos intuía que debía de haber alguna entrada secreta (no puedes bajar una nave espacial por las escaleras, lógicamente) y probablemente el sitio contaría con sistemas de detección de intrusos. Solo hacía falta saber si eran capaces de competir con los sistemas de espionaje de Gran Hermano.

Quería colarse en el taller para sabotearles la Gemini Storm. Si no podía convencerlos, la única opción que le quedaba era romperles la nave donde tenían el arsenal. En el fondo le haría un gran favor al tal Desarm ese que sin duda les estaba ayudando con toda su buena voluntad sin saber que venían a destruir su planeta.

Algo extraño le tocó el culo mientras espiaba desde su posición y cuando se dio la vuelta enfadado se encontró con un morro peludo que lo olisqueaba.

— ¡Hola! — Fubuki lo saludó casi al mismo tiempo que bostezaba — .Te ha visto él desde lejos, yo no me había dado cuenta de que eras tú.

Con él se refería al perro que como los de su especie parecía tener un cierto interés en el contenido de los pantalones de Gran mientras este se defendía como podía

— Ah, hola... ¿Fubuki?

— Eso es. Yo no me acuerdo de tu nombre, aunque sé que nos presentaron en la fiesta... creo. Últimamente lo recuerdo todo un poco borroso.

Se veía por qué, tenía pinta de irse a quedar dormido de pie.

— Hiroto, me llamo Hiroto.

— Pues encantado. ¿Qué haces aquí? Estás un poco lejos de la casa...

— Ah, es que quería conocer las partes de la ciudad que aún no había visto y he llegado aquí callejeando casualmente. ¿Y tú?— preguntó más como mecanismo de autodefensa que por verdadero interés.

— He venido a pasear a Atsuya- levantó la correa del bicho que había dejado de encontrar interesante a Gran y le estaba gruñendo a dos perritos pequeños que una señora enjoyada paseaba por la acera de enfrente — . Alargo los paseos de la mañana porque es el único momento que tengo permitido para pasar con él ahora.

A parte de trabarse al hablar Hiroto no entendía por qué no podía pasear a su mascota, pero algo le dijo que era mejor no preguntar.

— ¿Mirabas algo? — Se asomó tras su hombro intentando atisbar algo en la misma dirección en la que él estaba mirando antes. Desgraciadamente, un Fubuki drogado aún era un Fubuki observador.

— Ah... no. Acababan de traer un coche con una grúa y me pareció interesante, pero ya se han ido — improvisó — y me vuelvo a casa.

— Si quieres te acompaño. No te vayas a perder.

Hiroto aceptó la compañía de buen grado (tampoco le quedaba otra) y caminaron juntos en dirección a la parte vieja de la ciudad.

— Hiroto, ¿a ti te gusta el fútbol? — preguntó Fubuki de pronto.

— ¿Eh? Pues no sé... nunca he jugado — tenía una vaga idea de a qué se estaba refiriendo Fubuki.

— Es que me gustaría formar un equipo... hace años jugábamos y lo echo de menos, pero no conozco gente suficiente y deberíamos al menos ser once.

— ¡Oh! ¿Y quieres que yo juegue?

— No si no quieres, pero como nunca lo has hecho deberías probar. Quizás te guste.

— Por qué no — No le apetecía mucho, pero no encontró ninguna razón para rechazar la petición de Fubuki. Además parecía tan cansado que le daba pena.

— Entonces es un trato. Si puedo convencer a más gente a finales de semana quedaremos para echar un partido. Verás como te gusta.

Hiroto asintió distraídamente. Empezaba a tener más vida social en la tierra que en su planeta.

* * *

Lo que era un verdadero misterio que trascendía del conocimiento humano es que _El Aquelarre_ no hubiese quebrado ya. Ahora que trabajaba allí Burn conocía más o menos las ventas que se hacían al día (normalmente entre una y ninguna). Aún así a lo largo de las años las propietarias habían ido encargando y acumulando material que estaba por todas partes: en la trastienda, en el sótano y en su propia casa. Era difícil decir si tenían una fe invencible en venderlo todo algún día o simplemente síndrome de Diógenes. Clara le había encargado que hiciese inventario de lo que había en la trastienda , probablemente más por mantenerlo ocupado que por necesidad, así que se tiró la tarde abriendo cajas de contenido extraño y apuntando en una lista una descripción vaga del objeto cuando no sabía lo que era (la mayoría de las veces). Estaba jugando al rey de los simios con algo que parecía una mano de mono disecada cuando sonó la campanilla de la entrada que anunciaba la llegada de un cliente. Lo inesperado fue que ese cliente fuese Afuro Terumi.

Clara los había presentado en la fiesta así que se conocían de cara y poco más, aunque quedó claro que ambos habían oído hablar del otro y sabían más cosas de las que cabía suponer.

— Hola — lo saludó un poco confundido. No tenía ni idea de que fuese cliente de la tienda o de que le fuesen ese tipo de cosas.

— ¿Te acuerdas de mí, verdad? — Afuro hizo una pregunta innecesaria. Sabía que lo recordaba. Burn asintió con la cabeza.

— ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?

Afuro se pasó unos mechones rubios por detrás del hombro. Era complicado decir si esos gestos le salían naturales o los tenía estudiados.

— En realidad sí. Suzuno no me habla y creo que es porque me porté mal con él en la fiesta. Así que he venido a comprarle alguna chorrada como disculpa, un colgante de la amistad o algo de eso que pueda tirarme a la cara y luego ponerse cuando crea que no le veo.

— Ah... ¿no deberías buscar eso mejor en las tiendas de la zona turística?

Afuro se echó a reír.

— Que no te escuche tu jefa decir eso... Se nota que llevas poco tiempo en el pueblo. Los que hemos nacido aquí no vamos a la zona turística, compramos en las tiendas de siempre. Según Clara, ninguno de nosotros tiene el don, así que estos trastos son juguetes en nuestras manos. Esta ha sido siempre la tienda de regalos oficial del pueblo.

— Ajam. Pues sírvete tu mismo, seguro que la conoces mejor que yo.

— La verdad es que sí. Este sitio no ha cambiado en absoluto desde la última vez que estuve.

— Por el nivel de polvo de los estantes que limpié ayer es probable que haya cosas que no se hayan movido de su sitio desde la última vez que estuviste.

Aufuro se dedicó a pasear por sus anchas por la estrecha tienda tocándolo todo y Burn le dejó hacer. Prefería que le revolviera los estantes, así tendría algo que hacer. Lo vio corretear de acá para allá y le dio la impresión de que estaba más perdido en sus recuerdos que buscando nada que pudiese hacer pasar por un regalo. Resultaba extraño, como si no pegase nada con el entorno, quizás porque no tenía el aire pueblerino-deprimente del resto de sus clientas.

— Habrás nacido aquí, pero la verdad es que pareces fuera de lugar en este sitio— dijo sin poderse contener. Sin embargo no pareció que a Afuro le extrañase el comentario.

— He cambiado muchísimo, sin duda. Y a veces no me gusta la persona en la que me he convertido. Por eso quise volver aquí.

— ¿La persona en la que te has convertido, como la de la fiesta? — preguntó extrañado.

— Por ejemplo.

— De todas formas a tu amigo no le viene mal que lo pongan en su sitio de vez en cuando. Es bastante egocéntrico y se cree que el mundo gira en torno a él.

— Eso es porque lo conoces poco.

— Y lo poco que conozco no me gusta nada.

Afuro dejó de revolver la tienda para acercarse al mostrador

— Suzuno no es una persona fácil de tratar. En realidad es como un bollito de crema, solo que con una cubierta de hormigón armado. Tienes que escarbar con una taladradora para llegar al centro.

Quizás los amigos en la tierra se comportaban de manera diferente a como lo hacían en Aliea porque lo de "bollito de crema" sonaba demasiado... no era capaz de describirlo, pero Burn esperaba que no hubiese ningún amigo suyo por el mundo haciendo símiles entre su comportamiento y bollería.

— No creo que tu amigo merezca tanta molestia, sin ofender.

Afuro se encogió de hombros.

— Acabarás por encariñarte con él, como acabamos haciéndolo todos.

— Tu otro amigo es más simpático.

— ¿Fubuki? Fubuki tiene un imán natural para atraer gente. Todo se le da bien. Aunque él si que ha cambiado... yo no sabía cuanto... — el tono de su voz pareció cambiar drásticamente.

— ¿Te pasa algo?

— No, nada. En fin, ¿vas a hacer el trabajo por el que te pagan o qué? Tendrías que ayudarme a buscar algo para mi amigo.

Burn pasó la vista por los estantes de alrededor, sin demasiado interés. Se fijó en el cestito de "piedras de las caras" que casi había tirado en su primer día de trabajo. Tenían una cadenita para colgárselas del cuello y todo.

— Llévale esta — cogió una azul verdosa — Tiene el color de sus ojos.

Le salió sin pensar y las carcajadas de Afuro le dijeron que no había sido una buena idea.

— Qué bonito. Muy sentimental.

— Joder, es lo que se me ha ocurrido... — intentó devolver la piedra al montón más rojo que su pelo, pero Afuro se la quitó.

— Creo que me la voy a llevar.

— Ni se te ocurra.

Intentó atrapar la piedra de la mano de Afuro pero este se las apañó para esquivarlo y dejar al mismo tiempo el dinero en el mostrador.

— Le diré que tú me ayudaste a elegirla. Que te recordaba a sus ojos.

— Y te juro que te mato, te arranco todos los pelos rubios que tienes en la cabeza.

La sonrisa de Afuro era casi diabólica.

— Valdrá la pena.

Se escabulló por la puerta antes de que pudiera atraparle. Su turno no había acabado y Burn aún estaba decidiendo si salir corriendo tras él y abandonar la tienda a su suerte o ser una persona adulta y responsable cuando Clara bajó las escaleras que conectaban su casa con la tienda.

— ¿Quién era?

Burn desistió. Lo había perdido de vista y además tenía pinta de que corría más que él.

— Tu amigo Afuro. ¿Todos tus amigos son igual de tocapelotas? Porque si es así no quiero conocerlos.

— Tampoco tengo más — contestó ella. Traía una cajita de galletas — La ha traído esta mañana Moriyama-san para ti, pero tú no estabas.

Moriyama-san era una de sus admiradoras. Tenía unas cuantas. Venían todos los días a conversar con él sin ningún motivo, le llevaban pasteles y bollos como parar morir de hiperglucemia, le pedían su opinión sobre diferentes asuntos esotéricos por más que el insistía en que no sabía nada de ese tema y a pesar de lo mucho que él había oído (y comprobado) que a los japoneses no les gusta especialmente el contacto físico, ellas se lo saltaban a la torera para pellizcarle y achucharle los mofletes como si fuese su nieto.

Y es que por edad podría serlo perfectamente. La señora más joven debía de tener como mínimo cincuenta años.

— Le daré las gracias cuando la vea.

Se sentaron los dos detrás del mostrador con la caja de galletas. Clara trajo dos vasos de leche.

— ¿Tu tienes muchos amigos? En el sitio del que vienes, digo.

— Sí, unos cuantos. De hecho salvo Atsuishi, que es amigo mío desde que éramos pequeños, no estaba tan unido con los demás hasta que vinimos aquí. Mis mejores amigos se han quedado en casa... en Suiza.

Cada día le era más fácil acordarse de su tapadera. Sin embargó Clara se quejó.

— Ay. No hagas eso.

— ¿El qué? — preguntó él extrañado.

— Mentirme. No paras de hacerlo y es francamente molesto. No te había dicho nada hasta ahora porque no tenía la suficiente confianza, pero ya está bien.

— No te estoy mintiendo.

Otra vez. Le dio un golpe en el hombro.

— Para ya. Duele.

— ¿Qué duele el qué? — le preguntó mientras se frotaba el hombro.

— Que me mientas. Soy sensible a las mentiras, ese es mi poder. Es como si me hincases una aguja cada vez que lo haces.

A Burn se le descolgó la mandíbula.

— No es verdad.

Clara asintió.

— Sí que lo es. Suiza, tu nombre, todo, me has engañado desde que llegaste. Está bien si no quieres decirme quién eres, pero para de mentir porque es realmente doloroso.

Burn no sabía que decir. Miraba a Clara, que se frotaba los brazos enfadada como si realmente la hubiese pinchado con algo y estaba sintiendo una mezcla de respeto y miedo por ella. Sobre todo lo segundo.

— Sabes que te he mentido.

— Desde el primer día.

— ¿Y por qué me contrataste en la tienda? Todo lo que sabes de mí es falso.

— Porque también noto que no tienes mal corazón. Y me intrigas mucho.

Vale, ahora también se sentía incómodo.

— ¿Por qué?

— También veo auras. Y la tuya... es muy rara. La tuya y la de todos. Hubiese aceptado a cualquiera de los seis que hubiese venido a mi tienda, pero fuiste tú el que llegaste.

Clara parecía que, como los hurones, tenía más sentido de la curiosidad que instinto de supervivencia.

— No le he dicho nada a nadie. Bueno, le dije a Suzuno que no era tu nombre real, pero luego no he vuelto a contar nada, así que no es necesario que hagas esto.

— Tampoco hace falta que te calles nada. Todo el mundo sospecha de nosotros. La madre de Suzuno cree que somos mafiosos.

— ¿Y lo sois? — Clara levantó sus grandes ojos azules

— No.

Nada. Ningún pinchazo.

— ¿Entonces por qué?

— No puedo contártelo.

Clara se quedó callada un rato, observándolo con tanta intensidad que él tuvo que desviar la vista.

— Está bien. Pero no me mientas más. Puedo decirle a Suzuno-san que no sois peligrosos, si quieres.

— No, déjalo. Prefiero que crea eso.

— ¿Que puede haber peor?

Burn no le contestó a su nueva amiga, porque, muy a su pesar, Clara era su amiga.

Unos alienígenas eran algo peor.

* * *

Un par de horas después Burn volvía a casa por el camino largo. En sus exploraciones de la ciudad había probado diferentes caminos para volver de la tienda por entretenerse. Había recorrido la parte antigua y bajó a la playa, que a esas horas ya estaba casi vacía de bañistas. Caminó un rato por la orilla, mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte evitando pensar en nada y pensando en todo al mismo tiempo.

Quizás si le hiciese ver a los demás lo que él estaba viendo...

Pero eso era imposible.

Sintió un retortijón en el pecho cuando llegó a la pequeña y destartalada casa de huéspedes. Había acabado por cogerle verdadero cariño a ese sitio desastroso pero siempre lleno de vida y de caras conocidas. No era su hogar pero era un hogar. Pasase lo que pasase, él se aseguraría de que nadie la tocase y se quedase exactamente como estaba en ese momento. Sería un homenaje, pero también un castigo. El que él se merecía.

Como para llevarle la contraria en lo de la vitalidad, esa tarde la casa estaba de lo más tranquila. Los suyos debían de estar arriba, y desde la puerta entreabierta del cuarto de Rinko, justo en frente de la entrada, llegaba el sonido del televisor. Sabía por la hora que la cena ya debía de haber acabado, pero normalmente aguantaban más en la sala de estar, charlando sobre el día a día. Se acercó a la cocina y se topó con Suzuno que estaba comiendo un yogurt.

— Ah, eres tú. Hoy llegas un poco tarde, ¿no?

Aphrodi debía de tener prisa por hacer las paces, porque Suzuno tenía la dichosa piedrecita azul colgando del cuello. Pero debía ser mejor tío de lo que parecía o no se había acordado de cumplir su amenaza, porque Suzuno no le dijo nada al respecto y Burn estaba bastante seguro de que no habría dejado escapar la ocasión si supiese que era él quien la había elegido.

— He venido dando un paseo por la playa — dejó la mochila en uno de los taburetes de la cocina. Una montaña de platos lavados pero sin secar esperaban en el fregadero.

— Tu paseo ha hecho que te saltes la hora de la cena, aunque quedan algunos restos en la nevera.

— Da igual, puedo prepararme yo cualquier cosa.

Suzuno pareció sorprendido por aquella revelación.

— ¿Sabes cocinar?

— Por supuesto que sé.

Eso era cierto. A Burn le gustaba y se le daba bien cocinar. Era un hobby que poca (o casi ninguna persona) sabía que tenía porque no es algo que un adolescente con una reputación que mantener quiera ir contando por ahí a sus amigos ("Hago unas magdalenas de vainilla que están de rechupete" no era una frase que te convirtiese en el chico más popular de la Armada, o al menos no entre los círculos en los que se movía él). Los ingredientes de la tierra eran, obviamente, diferentes a los de Aliea, la cocina también, pero por lo demás, después de un tiempo de observación y de haber catado la comida terrestre, Burn opinaba que podía apañárselas muy bien. Además empezaba a echar de menos el cocinar.

Suzuno se sentó en la isla de la cocina, claramente dispuesto a quedarse a verlo.

— Deduzco de tu interés que tú no sabes cocinar — comentó mientras intentaba localizar lo que le hacía falta y echaba un vistazo a los estantes a ver qué podía hacer con lo que tenía.

— No es verdad, hago unos sándwiches de salmón y queso de untar que están muy ricos.

— Eso no cuenta como cocinar. Solo es poner una loncha de algo entre dos panes untados.

Suzuno arrugó la nariz enfadado.

— Seguro que hay gente que no sabe hacer ni siquiera eso.

— Sí. Alguien sin manos.

Estaba esperando la bordería de rigor como contestación, se la había ganado, pero Suzuno se limitó a gruñir algo como protesta y seguir sentado en el mismo sitio observándolo. Tal vez era porque su amigo por fin le había hecho caso o algo había pasado pero se notaba que tenía un buen día y eso hacía infinitamente más fácil tratar con él. Quizás estaba equivocado en su opinión sobre él. Quizás no fuese un borde estúpido sino una de esas personas que vuelcan sobre los demás tanto si han tenido un buen día como si ha sido malo y todos sus días eran malos. No es que esa fuese una cualidad especialmente buena pero al menos le aseguraba unos días tranquilos cuando no se despertase con el pie izquierdo.

Al final decidió hacer algo tan sencillo como pasta con trocitos de verduras. No le gustaba hablar mientras estaba concentrado en algo así que supuso que Suzuno al cabo de un rato se acabaría cansando, pero no parecía sentirse incómodo y se quedó sentado en el mismo sitio sin moverse, como si estuviese viendo un programa de cocina interesante.

Cuando su cena estuvo lista le dio parte a su espectador en un plato.

— Ya que has estado todo el rato mirando, por lo menos pruébalos.

Suzuno miró con desconfianza su plato y levantó unos cuantos spaghetti con los palillos.

— No los he envenenado, ¿eh?

Después de darles un par de vueltas más se decidió a metérselos en la boca. Nagumo esperó un veredicto.

— No están mal.

— Viniendo de ti me esperaba algo peor. Supondré que están realmente buenos.

Suzuno puso los ojos en blanco.

— Mi madre los hace mejor.

— Todos pensamos eso de nuestra madre, que es la que mejor cocina del universo.

Se sentaron alrededor de la mesa de la cocina. Era la segunda cena de Suzuno, pero se la comió con ganas.

— ¿Y tu madre como es?

— Pues como todas. Normal. Metomentodo. Es un poco distraída.

Había hablado poco con su madre desde que estaba allí, solo una vez sin contar algún mensaje esporádico que Rean les hacía llegar. Las comunicaciones personales no estaban permitidas mientras estuviesen de servicio y solo podían dirigirse a la telefonista asignada o a alguno de los mandos superiores en caso de necesidad. Aún así, teniendo en cuenta la situación y viendo la desesperación de las familias, Rean se las había ingeniado por bajo cuerda para que todos y cada uno de ellos hablasen con ellos para tranquilizarlos al menos una vez.

La verdad es que Rean se estaba portando. Le tendría que comprar algo bonito cuando volviese.

— ¿No le preocupa que estés aquí tan lejos tú solo? Mi madre estaría histérica — preguntó Suzuno.

— Claro que le preocupa, lógicamente. Pero confía en mí.

— Pues que suerte. Dudo mucho que a mí la mía me dejase hacer un viaje tan largo o vivir solo por mi cuenta en otro país.

— Quizás no es que no confíe en ti, sino que es más asustadiza.

No quería ser simpático con Suzuno, de verdad que no, pero Rinko le caía bien y siempre se portaba genial con él y le pareció correcto defenderla. Aún así Suzuno pareció sorprendido por tan repentino ataque de amabilidad ("como si no fuese él el primero que es antipático" pensó Burn) y medio sonrió. Medio.

— Es más que asustadiza. Hasta cierto punto lo entiendo; siempre hemos estado ella y yo solos. Pero no es bueno para ella ni para mí. No puede defenderme de todo ¿y si al final me pasase algo qué sería de ella? No es sano depender tanto de una persona.

Ahora era el turno de Nagumo de sentirse sorprendido. A Suzuno se le había escapado todo eso sin querer porque debía de tener las defensas bajas. De hecho, en cuanto se dio cuenta de que había hablado demasiado se puso tan nervioso que cogió los spaghetti que quedaban en su plato con más ímpetu del debido y casi lo tiró al suelo.

Como lo que había dicho le había parecido bonito y Burn tenía bastante más corazoncito del que decía tener decidió hacerle un favor gordo por una vez: cambiar de tema.

— ¿Y qué habéis hecho aquí por la tarde, ha venido algún amigo tuyo o algo?

No era el tema más ingenioso de la historia y fue evidente que era una simple pregunta para cambiar la conversación, pero Suzuno se lo agradeció enormemente. Le comentó medio por encima que había venido Aphrodi, aunque omitió que le hubiese traído nada (Burn sonrió internamente), y le preguntó qué tal le había ido en la tienda y si Clara lo estaba acosando demasiado. Charlaron de cosas triviales, y cuando terminaron de cenar, mientras Nagumo lavaba los platos Suzuno se puso a rebuscar algo en el congelador. Empezó a sacar cajas de otras cosas, lo que sea que buscase estaba bien escondido.

— ¿Qué guardas ahí, un cadáver descuartizado?

— No te hagas gracioso que te quedas sin ello.

— ¿Sin qué?

— Sin esto.

Le puso en la mano un polo de hielo azul envuelto en plástico transparente.

— ¿Los tienes escondidos?

— Y contados, te lo aviso. Es un pago por la cena.

Nagumo se rio mientras le quitaba el plástico al polo.

— ¿Esto es un cese de hostilidades?

— Más bien una tregua temporal. No te acostumbres.

— Lo mismo digo.

Suzuno le dio las buenas noches (siempre era educado, aunque fuese de mala gana) con medio polo azul metido en la boca y Burn subió las escaleras hacia su habitación. Reize ya estaba allí, con el maldito libro de refranes en el regazo. Lo tenía frito con las malditas frases hechas y se arrepintió de no haberlo tirado por la ventana aún.

— ¿Ya estás con eso?

Reize frunció el ceño.

— Por supuesto. Hay un dicho en la tierra que dice "cuánto sabes...

— No me interesa — lo interrumpió mientras se tiraba a la cama de espaldas, aún con el polo en la boca.

— ¿Y ese polo?

— Ni te creerías quién me lo ha dado.

Estaba claro que tenía ganas de cotillear pero donde las dan las toman.

— No me interesa a mí tampoco de dónde lo has sacado.

— Qué aburrido eres.

— Igual te lo ha dado una de tus viejas fans, porque estás sonriendo como un idiota.

Esa insinuación le borró el buen humor de un plumazo.

— No es verdad.

Reize sonreía diabólicamente.

— Uy, debe haber sido alguien más interesante.

— No ha sido nadie, me lo he comprado yo.

— Se me ocurren un par de candidatos...

Por desgracia para Reize su diversión fue cortada por una melodía que empezó a sonar de pronto.

— Están llamando — dijo Burn, el Capitán Obvio

— ¿Es el intercomunicador?

— ¿Con _Breakthru_ de Queen de melodía de llamada? Es tu móvil, atontado.

Reize saltó encima de la cama para coger su mochila y rebuscar entre todos los bolsillos hasta que dio con su móvil en cuestión. Solo tenía unos cuantos teléfonos dentro y la mayoría era de gente que compartía su mismo techo, así que le extrañaba. La persona al otro lado de la línea estuvo a punto de colgar cuando por fin consiguió encontrarlo y cogerlo.

— ¿Diga?

— ¿Reize? Soy Desarm...

Reize contuvo la respiración. Normalmente cuando dejas algo en reparación y te llaman antes de tiempo, nunca suele se por algo bueno.

Aunque Reize no estaba muy seguro de qué consideraba "algo bueno" en este caso.

— ¿Ha sucedido algo? — preguntó, intentando controlar la vibración extraña de su voz. Burn se dio cuenta, y se sentó a su lado, con el oído pegado al otro lado del móvil.

— Es que pedí unas piezas que hacían falta para vuestra nave y han llegado hoy.

— Ajam — comentó teniendo más o menos idea de por donde iban a ir los tiros.

— Y en fin, ya sabéis que vuestra nave es un nuevo modelo, así que no hay piezas para ella. Tuve que improvisar y me llegaron unas piezas de la Prominence, que es un modelo parecido... y no le van.

— Ya — les salió a los dos a la vez.

— El caso es que tengo que encargar ahora otras piezas de otra nave y esperar a que me lleguen y en fin... eso lleva su tiempo.

Burn y Reize a fuerza de pasar tiempo juntos estaban empezando a sincronizarse muy bien, porque aguantaron la respiración a la vez.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más? — Burn le quitó el móvil a Reize.

— Ah, hola Burn. Pues no sé... mínimo dos semanas más del tiempo previsto. Un mes más.

Dos semanas más. Hasta mediados de Septiembre. Desarm al otro lado de la línea aguardaba. Posiblemente esperaba que empezasen a chillarle, a echarle la bronca, a decirles que no le iban a pagar. Quizás es lo que deberían haber hecho.

— Vale, perfecto, te volveremos a llamar — Burn colgó el móvil y lo soltó como si quemase encima de la colcha, entre los dos. Se quedaron respirando despacio, con la vista clavada en el móvil apagado.

— Así que tenemos dos semanas más — dijo Reize, al cabo de lo que parecieron muchos minutos, aunque quizás no habían sido tantos.

— Eso parece.

— Qué complicación, ¿verdad?

— Ya ves, tío. Una putada gorda.

Más minutos de silencio.

— Estoy aliviado ¿y tú?

— También.

* * *

Se acabó por esta semana. Lo siento en el alma porque no he respondido aún vuestros reviews, intentaré hacerlo mañana pero es que estoy liadísima. Y lo que os comentaba arriba, Pandora trae mala suerte a los hombres según su perfíl. He cogido muchas cosas de esas frases. Por ejemplo, que Heat y Nagumo son amigos de la infancia también es canon (aunque yo haya metido también a Rean porque me parecen tres mosqueteros perfectos).

Hiroto y Fubuki han salido poquísimo pero ya tendrán ocasión de salir más, sobre todo el segundo.

Y en noticias menos guays, me voy dos semanas fuera, luego vuelvo y me vuelvo a ir otra semana. Es decir que no habrá más capítulo hasta dentro de un mes. Pero no os preocupéis que esto no lo voy a abandonar.

¡Muchos besitos y nos vemos!


End file.
